She's so high
by Babygurl4eva
Summary: .. if mom and george never met?" i paused and turned to look at her "A hell of alot better.." Casey and Lizzie get a chamce to change the past.. but what they find in the present is not what they expect ALL AROUND DASEY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: sorry but its time to start anew! i didnt feel the story i was in the middle of so i deleted it.. so this is my REAL second story... you must be annoyed.. this story is BETTER though.. while trying to think of ideas for the story i kept getting ideas for a different one! How ironic! well ive so far wrote down ALL my ideas.. more to come to! so hope ya'll like this!

_**She's so high**_

"you give love, you get love.."

_Another lechture Paul???_

_"_How? Thats the question, I give and give and give! I cant take it anymore!"

He took a deep breath, and if he thinks i will do the same, buddy you are saddly mistaken!

"Now Casey, calm down... i'm sure your family isnt that bad"

my eyebrows rose, i darted my eyes at him and seemed as if he'd figure it out.

"Right," He stated "Forgot Derek,"

_If only possable..._

"Oh its not ONLY Derek now," I began to pace, infact i'm so angery i thought i almost drew a hole in the floor

Paul motioned me to go on

"It's all the Venturi's!" He gave me a look.. That look that sais i was wrong.. _I'm so not wrong_

"First, Derek replaces my shampoo with pudding!! Second, Marti and Dimmi had a "war" game in my room with makeup! Third, Edwin makes the ends of Lizzies hair green! THEN, tie died my bed brown and green!"

He starred for a minout, obiously taking in my sudden blow.

He placed his fingers on his lips, like a gun and pointed it at me

_What?? practicing for targeting the computer dork enemy?_

ok thats mean but i'm stressed!

"I see where your at, Casey but that doesnt explain George..." He stated plainly

_Oh he doesnt even want to get me started!_

"George? GEORGE HAS BEEN ARGUING WITH MY MOTHER FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS!!! HOW MANY TIMES I'VE HAD TO GET MARTI TO STOP CRYING!"

He looks kinda scared

"Uhuh.... well the bell is going to ring for lunch.. do you still want to talk or just-"

_**SLAM!**_

"Go..."

-----

_Yes! Emily's at a table alone!_

I ran towards my best friend, I really hope she'd make it better!

"How's it going Spacey?" _Why ME????_

"What do you want Derek?" i breathed

He paused suddenly infront of me

"I WANT to know what your deal is? I know the small pranks were-"

I inrurrupted him as soon as possable

_Did he just say SMALL?_

_"_SMALL!?!?" I think i was loud enough for the whole school.. they were all starring at us, Of corse, Sam and Ralph, Emily and Kendra were right behind us..

_wait, how'd they all get here? i'm losing it!_

"Casey, calm down... I mean can you be mad a Marti for doing a childish thing?" he stated like it was obiouse

"Derek! She is 8, almost 9 years old! We are almost finished school and Edwin and Liz are almost in highschool," I paused

"Wait, i mean I'LL be going to university, who knowes were YOU will end up.." I smirked

He seemed annoyed but also impressed "Thats cold Case, even for me.." he mummbled, yup, the whole school was watching...

He took a step towards me

"Casey, I'm s-o-sor-sorry, " he choked out the words, _pathetic!_

"Your taking everything out of hand, you havent smiled for two weeks... Have some fun?" He sugested, but it was FULL of fricken saracasm

I couldnt help what was about to happen.. i have to do it

"No! I HATE YOU VENTURI!" I screamed, and saw the look of complete and utter shock and hurt on his face... I didnt hurt him... its and act... Right?"

"C-casey, y-you dont hate me..." he studderd, his voice low.. like he was telling himself.

I lowerd my head and my voice

"I said.." I looked at his eyes, like they were needing I suddenly raised my voice

"I SAID I HATE YOU DEREK!" I ran out.. just ran, i had tears down my face and i didnt give!

"Casey!" I heard Emily and Kendra run after me

"No!" I screamed, fortionatly I had Dereks car key's i snuck then out of his jacket on our was into the school..

I ran into the car and drove off... i didnt look back, i had to get home..

--

Arriving at my house, i through open the front door and slammed it, i ran upstaires to find Lizzie on the floor aswell, crying..

"Lizzie!" I dropped to the floor beside her and wrapped her in my arms

"What happened? why are you home?" I questioned, examining her for cuts or bruises, thank god nothing is physicly wrong with her

"I ran home!" She cried i lead her into my room

"I HATE EDWIN! I HATE THE VENTURI'S!"

I paused..... where have i heard that before?

_oh ya... me..._

"Edwin made me trip over a overhead cord infront of the class and landed flat on my face.. He called me the human stunt dummie!" She cried into my pillow... When have the Venturis become such jerks?

--

Ive avoided Every Venturi for the rest of the evening, along with Lizzie, we both agreed to block them out... atleast till they get a brain!

I even let Lizzie spend the night in my room with me... the very last thing we said to eachother before falling asleep...

"Casey?"

"Ya Liz?"

"How do you think life would be if mom and george never met?"

I paused and turned to face her

"A hell of alot better..."

-----

A/N hope this rocks! wow Caseys mad! i would be to man! luckly i have two adult sisters.. i'm only a teenager.. not an immatue one.. depends on what Imature means to you :P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i loved all the loving reveiws! Thanks to kbw121691, fanficfiend, Don-jam and Ghostwriter for the helpfull and awsome reviews! it made my day!

----_**chapter 2----**_

"what the heck?" I looked infront of me, i mean i never knew blinking would turn out to bring me into a totally different place!!!

"Um, Casey?" I jerked my head over to Lizzie, she looked confused, suprisingly not scared at all...

_Um, hellooo Liz, we just fricken poofed to god knows where!_

"Y-ya?" I studderd, clearly taking this all in, still wondering how the heck i got here! Wherever _here _is...

"Why are you in my dream? your _never_ in my dreams...." i looked at her plainly...

_"Lizzie, if this was a dream, then how the hell are we having the same one?"_

She leaned back alittle, horror on her face... _oops, did i say that outload?_

I shook my head, "Sorry, Liz.. I'm just-"

"Still mad at the Venturi's?" she inturrupted, i slightly nodded

"Me too, dont blame yourself Casey, we can handle them, right?" she smiled

_ooh, cute guy that looks so much like Der- WAIT! NO! REWIND, CASEY, REWIND!_

_wait.... _

_Lightbulb!!!_

"Lizzie! Your right!" she gave me a confused look and giggled

"Then how come I dont know what your talking about?" she smiled

I practicly jumped up and down, "Lizzie! pinch me!"

"..." "Wait, what, why???"

"Just pinch me, hurry!" she rolled her eyes, then smirked

"OW! Not that hard!" I then laughed and pinched her

"Hey! What was that fo-"

_tick, tock, tick, tock_

"were not dreaming!" she beamed

I held her by the shoulders, i looked into her eyes "Better!"

She looked confused, I swung her around the one table, the table of mom and George's blind date!

"Lizzie! It's fate!" I squeeled, she arched an eyebrow

"Huh?" she tilted her head... i wanted to wack her upside the head for being so stupid... wait, no she's Lizzie, she'll catch on..

"OH MY GOD!" she squeeled

_finally!_

"We can stop them!" She shook my arm

"No, Liz, were going to watch them ruin our lives by falling inlove, then mabye ride some pony's!"

I rolled my eyes, Its fun talking to people sarcasticly, It makes me feel smart, stronger and a impowering feeling that made me feel funny, I loved it!

she rolled her eyes, _Hey! dont copy me! _she pulled me to a booth across from them

"Whats the plan?" she deadplanned it like I knew everything... Why is it that I never ask her?...

_Because, you like to be incharge, seriously, you ask yourself stupid questions.... Wait... Am i talking to myself? Apparently, idiot.... Hey! Oh my god, i'm fighting myself in my own head..._

"Casey? Casseeyyy?" She waved a hand infront of my face, god i hate it when people do that to me, it makes me feel like an idiot.... I should just say Derek, he fits that catagory perfectly!

"Ok.. well, since mom isnt here yet... when George goes into the mens room, we lock him in?"

_I kinda just made that p as i whent along, i'm pretty sure if i tell Liz that instead of thinking of a plan, i fought myself in my head... Well seriously, imagine telling anyone that!_

She looked at me blankley "Um, ok... But how? the mens room only locked on the inside.. you know, key to get in, walk right out?"

I shoved her shoulder

"I know that, i was thinking messing with the lock, like at home that one time... with Marti's ABC gum?"

i stated, she nodded, but she seemed to be doubtfull

"Case, ya.. how are we gonna geta screw driver in a 5 star resterant?" she arched an eyebrow, slightly bent her neck forward

_How ARE we gonna get a screw driver in a 5 star resterant.... Idea! DING, DING, DING, DING!_

_**(a/n: i completely ripped off that last part from Alvin in the chipmunks.. but cm'on! It fit so well!:P)**_

"The janitor closet!" she paused and slowley turned her head away from the guy flirting with her from he booth across, to me..

"The _janitor_ closet?" her eyebrows nitted together "I didnt even know they had one...."

i rolled my eyes "everyplace does! Be right back!" I squeeled and jumped out of the seet, then slowly backed up to the booth to dart my eyes once more

"Dont go anywere while i'm gone." i warned, she just nodde and waved my off

-----

"Cm'on Liz!" I pulled her wrist to the mens room door, George **finally** went to the mens room

"Cas-ey.." she complained, she was so goggled up on the boy that was smiling at her, she hardley noticed me tugging her out of the booth

"Cm'on Liz, you've gone ga ga over enough guys ok?" i smirked, mocking her hypmotized face

"Oh, shut up" she dead planned "Got the screw driver?"

she said warely, still looking at the guy in the booth

"Um, Lizzie?" i questioned "Ya?" she cooed "I'm, allready done..."

She looked at me with a blank expression on her face, it was priceless!

"Oh..."

_**bang! bang! bang! **_ me and Lizzie jumped, hereing George, banging and kiking the door

"Hello? Someone? Help, I'm locked in the bathroom! Hello? Is somebody there?"

Me and Lizzie giggled "Thats called pay back george..." i whisperd to Lizzie, the suddenly i felt wierd

"C-casey?" She almost fell

"Y-ya Li-z?" I felt really wierd, trying to regain my strength

"I-I feel funny...

"I think i'm gonna faint, Casey.." she mummbled

I nodded, i felt the exact same way

suddenly.... we past out... and i mean suddenly.. my mind went.... blank

---------------------------------------------

A/N: :o whats gonna happen? hope this was good... I wasnt to happy about it but hope you like it... Man Casey is sarcastic! lol.. I got a better plan next chapter.. BTW i hope that you guys dont mind me taking a while to update sometimes because my laptop cord in broken and i need a new one... BTW i will get one soon and i should only be away for 2 weeks sometimes.... sorry but when you have a cat... things happen... i just wonder how she got the cord the come apart!... she's a minion, that cat! lol

See ya next chapter! BG4E


	3. Chapter 3

A/N :Well... so far.. i've been stummped... untill i re-read my chapters! I recomend that to everyone who has trouble with their story! it helped me!

_**------chapter 3 ------**_

"Huh?" I woke up on a _very_ comfortable bed.... seriously! I opened my eyes and felt the very soft brownish, golden blanket...

wait.... brownish gold? _where the hell am i????_

I looked beside me and saw Lizzie... she seemed snug in the blankets, ide hate to ruin it....

"Lizzie, wake up!!!" I pushed her and she jumped off the bed

"AHH!" She got up and rubbed her head

"Casey! what was that!? Are you _trying_ to kill me?!" she then paused and looked at our surroundings

"Where the heck are we?" she questions emotionless.. _That will stop in 3-2-1.._

"OH MY GOD CASEY, WHERE ARE WE!?!?" She began to panik, so did I... what happened

"mom!" We said in a union, we ran down 3 flights of stairs... geeze, think this was some mansion!

We both jumped the last two staires, force of habbit I guess...

"Mor-"

"MOM!" We ran into our mothers arms, i seemed so thrilled she was there.. for a second i thought me and Liz got kidnapped by some freaky rich people..

"Morning to you too!" she laughed, holding up our chins to look at us

"My two beutifull girls.." she smiled "Frank is going to make breakfast this-morning" _who, is going to make what?_

"who?" We said in a union

"Your morning mints ladys?" We heard a british type accient and slowly turned around

"Um.." i started "T-thank you so much.." _What i mean, is who the heck are you??!!_

_"_Now, Now, .. I Franklin Howsinnish, is allways ready to surve" He smiled, and turned around to walk away

I looked at lizzie and mouthed 'Howsinnish?' I couldnt help but giggle

The radio started to play "Ok," the guy started "The favorite morning hit!"

"Frank! Call the station to thank them again please?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Morning song?" i smiled at lizzie

tells me that it's so hard to make it,  
it's so hard to break it,  
and there's no way to fake it.  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,  
I shouldn't believe in,  
the dreams that I'm dreamin'.

I gasped, and Lizzie smiled, i loved this song! It wasnt my favorite but me and Lizzie loved it so much!  
I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time.  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
but they're never gonna change my mind.  
OH!

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know .  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know

"Ok, girls, get ready for school... "

I knew the fun couldnt last...

"Remember, no complaints... we moved to London because my friend did, youve been here for years, not another daily complaint ok?"

_what?_

How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby

"What about George?" Lizzie asked

"Who?" my mom tilted her head.. _did she ask who?_

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know something

"You know, George,your husband, Derek, Edwin, Marti? Ring any bells?"

she laughed "Lizard, i havent married since your father.. Are you having nightmares again? And they included Derek?"

Tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know.  
Tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know.

Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing,  
this life I'm pursuing,  
the odds I'll be loosing.

"Your know Derek?"

Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,  
like one in a billion  
one in a zillion.  
I hear it everyday,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gonna amount to anything,  
but they're never gonna change my mind.  
OH!

she laughed "Casey, your so silly!" she kissed both of our heads, "Schools in a hour!"

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know

Me and Liz looked at eachother wide eyed, and rushed into our rooms

How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know

I'm, on my way.  
I know I'm, gonna get there someday.  
It, doesn't help, when you say:  
It won't be easy!

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know.  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know

How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know

How many inches in a mile?  
What it takes to make you smile.  
Getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby.

Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
something I don't know

--------

I still cannot believe a got a convertable! And i was driving it to school!

So far.. Ive peiced together with Liz, what was going on... we changed the past! i know it sounds like i'm insane.. infact your probably calling people with very big nets, to attack me.. But somehow, where in the same year, and the present is so different!

Plus we live in a mansion! Yes!! I also have 3 dogs, 2 cats, and a rabbit... not the best combo but they dont seem to react badly

I started to walk into the school, all eyes on me

"Hey Casey!" A blond called

"Casey! How are you!" the cheerleaders called, _what happened?_

"Looking good Case!" Flirted a couple of guys

_wait.... Am i popular?_

_Sweet!_

"Spacey!" Oh-no.... The happiness is over...

a hand touched my shoulder and i swurved around to find a pair of chocolait brown eyes

"Hey Derek.." I said plainley

"Wow, goog morning to you too, Case" He joked and just smirked

He looked dreamily at me, wait.. what???

"Whats with you?" I asked, confused

he shrugged "I dont know, but i found your necklace, the one you lost at my house.. its the one i gave you,"

He smirked _he gave me a necklace?_

"Oh.. That necklace, thank you so much... " i smirked i truthfully had no idea what he was talking about

He smiled and pulled out a golden heart necklace that had the name 'Casey' ingraved in the front.

I went in awe and he turned me around, i held my hair up as he put he necklace on me

"Perfect" he stated, smirking

_aww... wait.. what!?!? What the heck is going on??_

"Der-" before i could say anything, he crashed his lips onto mine, giving me a deep passionate kiss, i gave in to fast... why? have no idea

we pulled away, gasping...

"Whoa.." I stated

he smirked his famouse Derek smirk..

The smirk that i lo- I mean think is cute.... Ok? Right?

I put my fingers on my lips.. they were tingling

"I have the most beutiful girlfriend in the world, now thats whoa.." he stated like it was obiouse

_Girlfriend???_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_A/N:_ yup... wow..... well you know what to do! i loved this one! i hope you did too!

Oh and I was wondering if anyone could make a trailor for this... I whould but i have no Life With Derek videos, please notiffy me if you will! thanks!

hope you thought this was good chapter! love you all!

thanks to all my reveiwers!!! :D

pce BG4E


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Ok so i got some ideas from you guys and like to thank you guys.. still need a trailer though but then again, mabye i should write some more of the story.. good idea? i hope so.. I keep listening to these songs, 'She's so high' and 'Every part of me'.... check em out! I recomend it! XD**_

_**-----Chapter 4-----**_

**Lizzies POV**

"Is there a reason your starring at me freak" My jaw hit the floor, if even possable... I cannot believe Jamie said that to me!

I really thought he was my best friend.

It felt like hours in math, I'm glad its over really, i usually LOVE math..

I starred across the lunchroom, trying to find atleast _someone_ that likes me.... I feel like an outcast right now, i've so far been made fun of for

one: Tripping in social and breaking the globe

two: Complaining to my English teacher about getting a B insead of and A, But i did deserve an A! She missmarked my test!

Three: Talking to samantha, The gothic kid in my school

four: Being good at computer study... Seriously, who isnt??

And now i was about tobe made fun of the the next thing about to hit me... something will, i can count on it...

_I really hope nothing will literally hit me..._

I saw Edwin talking to Teddy and shawn by the sports team table... Which is really wierd because the popular guys sit around there, last time Teddy tried he got a black eye..

_Ok, Liz get a grip! Just go up to Edwin and ask whats going on, mabye he remembers something... He's got to! Casey does, I do, although mom doesnt... Just go!_

I got up slowly and walked over to their table without looking up, who would? I could feel everyone shooting Dagger starres at me!

"U-uh Hi Edwin... Can, You know, I talk to you?"

_He's got to remember something_

"Whyyy?" He arched an eyebrow

_You know, Or not..._

"Edwin, just get overhere!" I quickly tugged him to the corner of the lunch room

"Hey, hey, hey!" He complained "What do _you_ want, _Lizard,"_

I hate when people call me that! I grabed the colar of his shirt and raised him over me, Hey, I usually do that.. And will keep doing it nomatter where i am!

"Hey! Dont stretch the shirt!" He yelled, I dropped him onto the ground

"Dont _ever_ call me that again! Now listen, What happend?"

He gave me a confused look "You see, usually ide know that... Being the most popular guy in school but-"

I cut him off waving my hands to stop him

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! _You? Your popular?_"

He smirked and rubbed his nails on his shirt, like it was no big deal, I want to slap him!

I couldnt hold it in, i began to laugh, like eally loud... Ed-wierdo was popular, That seems impossable!

He regained his posture and starred at me, A look that was completely saying 'Your creeping me out'

"Oh..." I felt my cheeks burn up... "You were seriouse.."

He nodded "Whats up with you?" I shook my head

"You dont remember anything?" He took a step back and shook his head

"About _What?_ I remember that your a nerd and i'm popular.. I remember you falling over a cord yesterday too..."

_I remember that.. I tripped over an overhead cord_

"I think it was an-" "overhead cord.." I finished

He nodded slightly "Come to think of it, I dont remember that whole day," he stated

"Oh," I deadplanned "Well then, Can i come over today?" He paused arching an eyebrow

"Wait, why?" He questioned, still seemed disbelieveing

"I need to talk to you.. Just can I?" He shrugged, still disbelieveing... Its like he put on a permament mask!

"Ya, I guesss so... your sister probably is, I'm sure." He rolled his eyes

I was allready walking away, stopped mid-step

_My sister?_

"What? Casey?" I looked at him strangley Wht did Casey have to do with anything?

He laughed "Good one Lizzie... I'm sure Derek talked her into it"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Edwin? Popular? Ha! But its true! And Lizzie obiously knowes nothing about whats going on!

Review review review! And message me if you can make me a trailor!

Thx

BG4E


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N : I'm glad you guys like my story! Your reviews are honest and i love it! Honestly can help a writer improve!!! Ok, so i think Lizzies POV was kinda boring.... I will get more ideas for her to be interesting like the Lizzie everyone knows... So its time for more Casey.. oh, and I'm thinking frank the butler should have a POV... Tell me what you think, thx**_

_**-----Chapter 5-----**_

_**Casey's POV**_

"Big problem Paul, _very_ big, no... HUGE problem!" I started to pace as i bursted through Paul's office

He suddenly spit out his coffee, he choked for like 2 minouts

"Casey," He choked out "What are you doing here?" He wiped his mouth arching an eyebrow

I stopped and slowley turned to face him

"Thats part of the problem!" I started to hyperventalate

_All i know is if i tell him the whole truth, he'll call me crazy and put me in a fluffy room!... Did i just say fluffy??_

He motioned for me to sit down

"Oh, Ok.. Whats on your mind?" He suddenly seemed interested, I allways wonderd if he just pretends to be to get through the day..

"First, I come to school and Derek puts a necklace around my neck with my name on it and then Hekissesmeandcallsmehisgirlfriend!" I said the last part so fast, that part actually scared me... And pretty soon Paul whould say...

"So?" _so... 'SO'? The Paul i know whould be freaking out right now! How is that 'so'???_

"Huh?" A sad, confused, scared expression was hit on my face. _Where the hell am I?!_

He chuckled "Casey, why are you so shocked? You have dated him since Jr. year!"

My eyes got wide "Why is everyone saying that?? And how the heck do _you _know that?" my voice rose, I noticed, he noticed, the world could notice..

He laughed again, this time, clapping his hands together

"Casey, whats shocking is you coming to talk to _me_" I froze, i allways talk to Paul, what was he talking about?

"What do you mean? I dont talk to you?" I suddenly rememberd that I was in a different present... Mabye i should have changed the past differently...

He shook his head

"The only 'cool' person coming to talk to me is Derek," he said as if it was obiouse,

My eyes almost poped out of my head "Derek? **He** talkes to you?"

_Thats impossable!_

He nodded smiling "Ever since you became his best friend 2 weeks after school started.."

I paused for a second... Wait, why when _I_ come into the picture?

_Wait.. I could take this to my advantage... he he_

"Oh, well what does he say about me?" I said slightly smiking

He shot me a questionable look, dashed with hesitation,

"Well, mostly then because he said he liked you, then after the like trned into love, i told him to go for it," He just shrugged then took another deep breath

"And when He came back saying you told him you loved him to and you said yes, he was, and is now, the happiest man in the world. He usually comes to me whenever you guys have a fight, to find out how to patch things up,

Whenever i suggest to take a break, he sais he wont let you go... Whenever he gets mad at you, you apologize, he seems as nothing happend.. He whould do anything for you, he sais he loves you everyday."

My eyes got wide, i was in awe and i could tell my jaw was gaped

_He did all that? For me?_

A small smile embraced my lips

Wait, am i getting feelings for Derek Venturi?

_No! Wait... I think... Wait! No Casey! Venturi's are the enemy! you cant love Derek!! Wait.. I mean like, I do.. _

_Ya sure.. I said i do!_

_Oh my god... more arguing with my stupid head!_

_Hey!_

_Shut up!_

_Ugh! Just stop trying to think Casey!_

_No!_

_Your going to kill your brain cells!_

_Ive got enough! I'm not Derek!_

_Stop trying to insult him, stop saying you hate him to hide that you love him!_

_UGH!_

"Casey?" I shook my head and looked at, very concerned looking Paul.. Oops

He cleared his throught "Well.. You have many facial expressions there Ms. Mcdonald.." He stated

_Casey loves Derek, Casey loves Derek!_

Why am I thinking this?!?!?!

I grabbed my head and clunced my hair, angerly getting up

"UGH!" With that, I slammed Paul's office door

--

I walked into the lunchroom, getting waved over by the cheerleading team, Popular girls, Cute Jocks, who where being glared at by Derek, infact, right when Derek waved me over, All hands went down... Sweet!

with a smirk, i practicly skipped over there, but i didnt.. how whould it look for my new "rep" if i started skipping like a soiled school girl?

He smirked at me, and scooted over, giving me a spot to sit

I sat my lunch try down and he wrapped his arm around me, I felt so safe, so secure, confortable, perfectly fit with him.. wierd right?

He offerd me some of his pepsi, which is very wierd because the Derek I usually know, doesnt like to share food..

I gladley took a gulp and he started to laugh

"Thirstly much, Case?" I giggled, _Only because it was funny!_

I shrugged "Thats why noone shares food with me" I put on 'his' smirk

He laughed again "That fits you so well.. Mabye even more than me.." He joked, Motioning towards himself

I shook my head laughing "Nah, You invented that cute smirk." I stated without thinking

_I knew you love Derek!_

_Wha, what? No!_

_Yes you do! No denying it!_

I grabbed my hair again and pulled, hissing at myself.

I saw his face struck with worry

"You ok?" He asked, tencing up.

I nodded slightly "Head-ach" i lied

"oh.." He watched me still worried look on his face

I allready knew that i was only doing that because of my stupid mind!

He then cleared his throut "So Case, you wanna come over to watch a movie tonight? I promise Edwin wont be a bother," He stated, tencing around the name Edwin

My eyes got wide

_**Lizzie!**__ I totally forgot about how her life might have changed! _

I practicly prayed she'd be ok... She's probably popular too! Right? Right!

I then forgot about Dereks question

"Oh.. um, repete that?"

He laughed "Can you come over to watch a movie?"

I nodded and slowly got up.. I had to call Lizzie, even if she was at school!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry its short but um, Its like 1:56 A.M. and I'm so tired! I feel like passing out on the key board... I should really find time when i'm awake to write chapters... I soooo tired!

Well night! Well, morning actually... Morning!

Again, please write me if you whould like to make e a trailor.. help me out?

Thx!

Pce till next chapter! BG4E


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Lol! i love tha fact that you guys think my story is funny! I'm sarcastic so i like to put alot of hings like that in... also a read a hilariouse review! **_Edwin? Popular?...IT THE END OF THE WORLD I TELL YOU! THE END OF THE WORLD! Thanks Don-Jam! _**Funniest review yet!**_ _**Oh, and i am so completely sorry bout my spelling errors :( Sometimes i dont pay attention.. I may need to work on that! No.. I NEED to work on that... well, here is chapter 6!**_

_**-----Chapter 6-----**_

_**Lizzie's POV**_

I slammed my lunch tray back at my table, I watched as everyone mouthed things at me like 'spaz' and 'Loser' and some very colorfull words...

_buzz! _**Who I really am, how its gonna be, **_buzz _**Is there somethin that i cant see **_buzz _**I wanna understand! **_buzz _**Mabye i will never be, who i was before mabye i dont eve-**

**I wooped out my phone from my pocket.. What kind of ring tone was that?**

"_Liz?" _I listened to Caseys panicked voice on the other end. _typical_

"Ya, its me.. Hi Casey." I sighed

_"Liz, are you ok? How's school? Is everything allright??" _I could tell she was panicked, Her breathing was loud and heavy, she had a high voice, she sounded like I was about to jump off a cliff

_Oh ya Casey, I really gonna find a cliff and jump... Weeeeeee!_

"Yeeessss Casey, I'm perfectly fine..." I lied "Is everything ok there?" I noticed a pause in her breathing, definitly ment _Things are horrable! End of the world!_

_"Oh, y-ya.." She studderd, voice high enough to blow my eardrum_

"Ok, well... Uh.... Weelllll....." I was at a loss for words, what now? Do i hang up? Do i tell her the truth? Do i ask her whats wrong?

_Or do i go to Candyland!? Oh my god Lizzie, Just hang up!_

**"Lizard- Loser!" **Amanda (my gym partner) snickerd....

_I'll give her something to snicker about..._

_"Liz? who was that?" _Oops.. i completely forgot about Casey

"Oh! Noone! Get off my back! Well, I'm gonna be late after school. From what i heard you are too, I may see you.. Well, Just gotta go, Bye!"

I slapped my head with my palm

_What was that? "Noone! Get off my back! Well, I'm gonna be late after school. From what i heard you are too, I may see you.. Well, Just gotta go, Bye!" Seriously! _

_That was pathectic! i knew i wasnt a good lier but i never knew i was horrable!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: _Sorry its short but i need to do things today... next one will be longer.

Lizzie really doesnt know how to lie i guess eh? I know! Lmao.

The call actually happened to me.. well the last part anyways... A friend (Who should be nameless) called me last week and was stammering and hesitating... I asked her what was wrong, her exact words were

"Nothing! Get off my back! Well, I'm gonna be late after school, come over later... Well, Just gotta go, Bye!"

Sespicouse? heck ya! Sorry for spelling errors :( So anyways.. I changed it around to fit Lizzie... Oh, and if my friend reads this story.. you will tell me soon enough! lol

Still job open for trailor! thx!

pce, BG4E


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: I read more reviews and they just made me smile.. i love you guys love my story... I said it before but ya.. The truth goes on! I have recently fallen inlove with a song that will be added to the story.. like 3 songs are.. which? cant say! Oh and Ya, Lizzie is having a hard time... **_

_**Casey fights herself and ya, its funny! **_

_**-----Chapter 7-----**_

**Caseys POV**

_Oh god help me!_

I looked beside me and seen Derek, He turned his head towards me slowly with a frightened look on his face.

Why? Well, we are now watching our English teacher (nick name Jello) Mr. Anderson, Trying to hula dance!

_Oh God! how i will live with the horror! I think i'll fall down some stairs, lose my memory for 3 years..._

I Felt a slight tap on the shoulder and turned to see Dereks horrored face, glued to the teacher, the stuck a note in my binder.

_OOOO! Casey lo-_

_Listen! Shut up or i bring us down!_

_...._

_Now you got nothing to say!_

I shook my head, i felt absolutley delusional!

I opened the note behind my binder and smirked

_Dear god! Now I'll have to live with this picture to haunt me for the rest of my life!_

_Look away Case! Save yourself!_

I looked at him next to me, his scared face hid itself in his leather Jacket, I laughed. lowley of course.. I didnt want Jello to hear me

_Ya well i'm scared to death to.. I think he's more scary than my mom doing the bump!_

I tossed the note landed right infront of him, _Did i just? I got it aimed right! Score!_

I seen him smirk and write something in very big letters on it.

_I've seen your mom doing the bump, trust me, that scares me but..__**He petrefies me!**_

I caught the note before he could through it on my desk

_Eager much casey?_

_I'm not arguing with myself again!_

_Addmit it.. your just as crazy for him as you are, allways have!_

_Stop! I dont! I mean i'm not! I mean... Ugh!_

_Ya, ya, ya, Blah, blah, blah!_

_I wish to talk in your head was impossable!_

_You wish many things.. Many things are not happening... How's that working out for ya?_

_Shut up..._

I wrote back on the note slowly, after mentaly slaping my head, trying to stop thinking about that.

_Ya, same... Plus, I think thats why he never had a girlfriend..._

I slid the note in his hand... Why we keep passing them different ways? Well the way Jello's hula dancing is very unique... One question haunts me though..

_Why did he start in the first place??? How does a grown man walk in the class, set down his papers and start randomly dancing????_

_He probably forgot to do his yearly anual sit-up!_

_I told you to shut up!.. Wait... That was funny, so never mind.. but you pull the-the __**thing**__ne more time and i will hurt you!_

_How?_

_I allways have to complicate things! Omg.. I think i'm crazy!_

He through the note on my desk, I opened it under my binder again

_Wait.. Your not dumping me for him are you? XD_

I scoffed disgusted, I couldnt even talk to Jello without gaging after... let alone date him! Ide shoot myself!

_NO! Ew! I cant even think of Jello! *Gag*_

I tossed the note awsomely in his hand, did isay awsomely? well you whould to if you had a rep of bad aim!

He unfolded it quietly but swiftly.

I seen him chuckle questly and write a quick statement without looking down, I took the note and the writing was alittle messy, but not one word was unreadable

_Good, aslong as you have me, and we never have to see him dancing again, its perfect!_

I couldnt stop the tugging at the ends of my mouth, something about that statement made me feel warm inside

_Awwww!_

_You again???_

_Come on! That was 'aw' worthy wasnt it?_

_I guess..._

_Ha! You love him!_

_UGH! Your not gonna stop until I agrea with you are you??_

_Depends... Is it working??_

_Y- wait! No!_

The bell suddenly rang, A splash of relief hit everyones face, we sooooo didnt need to see what happened today..

I walked over to my locker, I wasnt by Emily anymore... ever since before, you know, Derek gave me a locker for selling his school suplies... I was exacly 8 lockers away from her and 6 away from Derek.

Now? I was 20 lockers away from Emily and Derek was moved to 4 lockers away from me, Ya, i got confused, but then again.. When was the last time I talked to Emily?

I hoped she'd still be there, I walked through the crowd, trying to see over everyone so i can find her.. I got pushed, everyone did with the halls crowded.. Ow! Ok... I had enough!

I stopped midstep and closed y eyes, I allways wanted to do this... Derek allways could, Max allways could, Everyone cool and popular could... Since I suposibly was, I guess i could...

"Excuse me!" I yelled, I kept my tone low and Everyone stopped and looked at me... What do i do?

To my suprise, Everyone took a step back, enough for me to walk through to Emilys locker... Okaayyy.. That was awsome!

"Em!" I squeeled, seeing her as she burried through her locker.

She glanced up andquickly went back to find her belongings..

"Oh, Hey Casey..."

I was taken allittle aback... she didnt seem so happy to see me... and she looked kinda different...

I didnt get a good glance at her to i tapped on her shoulder..

She got up and smiled at me.. I was in shock, I couldnt believe this as Emily!

I was completely speechless! Emily, My best friend had turned into a punk! Something i had never thought ide see! I never thought she'd... what happened to her?

She had red and black clothing, it was the shirt i borrowed from her the day i had the bet with Derek... The punk bet..

It was like Emily was the one who took the bet! Her Dark red lipstick, her blck eyeliner, all around like i had.. Her black mascara, Her red extentions, Her black died hair! She died her hair!!

"What have i done to you?" I whisperd in worry

She heard because she arched an eyebrow.. "Uh, Case.. What are you talking about?"

I shook my head from my thoughts

"Not important... Wait... Y-Your dating Trevor, arent you?" She nodded in responce i quickly grabbed her by the shoulders

"Please tell me you didnt change who you are for him!"

I couldnt even think Emily whould do this! There had to be a reason! There had to me!

She shook her head... "Ive been like this my whole life.. Are you _okay?_"

_No! I'm not okay! My best friend who i've grown to know is gone! She's been replaced! My mind keeps telling me i love Derek!_

_Which you do.._

_Shut up! Derek keeps saying he loves me and i'm his girlfriend!_

_You love him too!_

_Stop it! My mom didnt marry George! Not even meet him! Lizzie's dealing with god knows what and Now i think i'm delutional!_

I nodded in responce to Emilys question.. she arched an eyesbrow.. Atleast she's stillmy be- wait.... Isnt she?

"E-Emily? Do we hang out offen?" She coverd her mouth and started laughing

"Good one Casey! I mean were friends for sure but, Never had we hung out... We talk ya, but never hung out.."

With that she walked away... The halls started to clear so i ran to my locker..

_Emily isnt my best friend?I couldnt believe it!_

I put my books neatly in my locker, Neat Casey had never left, thank god!

I grabbed my money and slamed my locker..

_Oh my god! He has to scare me????_

Derek was leaning casualy against the locker beside mine, hiding behind the door..

"I'de kill you if I could" I said bitterly He pretended to be hurt

"Casey, Casey, Casey... I love you too.." He smirked sarcasticly

I scoffed and he rolled his eyes

Yup.. Boyfriend or not, same old Derek

I seen at the corner of my eye, his eyes shot wide, she grabbed my wrist and began to panick, you could allways tell when he was panicking... His pupels allways gotten wide

"Casey, Casey, I didnt mean it like that, I actually do love you, you know that right?"

I smiled... This Derek, In this present, was whipped!

I nodded smiling "Ya , I know... Just thinking on how much you are the same as usual.." I trailed off

He Gave me a confused glance, His head was kinda tilted back, he had the charming smirk on his face and he had an arched eyebrow... I didnt even have to look at his to know that, the same cute loving look he has when he's confused

_Ha! I knew it! You __**do **__LOVE HIM!_

_NO!_

_YA!_

_PROVE IT!_

_You said, and i quote, Charming smirk, Cute, __**loving **__look.._

_That doesnt prove it.. think logical, Loving as in everyone loves it.. and Everyones cute in their own way!_

_Not Everyone loves Derek like you!_

_I dont love him!_

_Casey loves Derek! Casey Loves Derek!_

_Do you have anything better to do?!_

_Yup.. Get you to realize yo love him!_

_No I- UGH!_

I shook my head "Its nothing, nevermind..."

He nodded and took my hand... It seemed perfectly fitted

We sat down at the table with Ralph, Sam, Kendra kissing Sam, Ralph, flirting with random people and Derek taking my money and telling me he'll get my lunch...

_Wait.. Am i missing something here? I didnt even notice that! I noticed his eyes and him smirking at me..._

_Only because you were so dazed with love,You didnt notice.._

_You seriously need to get rid of that Cascenario!_

_You gotta addmit.. he's cute right?_

_Well ya but-_

_He's also hot ontop of that right?_

_I guess so but-_

_Lets not forget that you feel funny around him right?_

_What doesnt that have to do with an-_

_And you get lost in his eyes right?_

_Where are you getting a-_

_And you wanna kiss him right?_

_Now i know...._

_You lo-_

_**CAN YOU NOT GO 30 SECONDS WITHOUT SAYING THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!**_

_.....No...._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/n: Not as funny but i had a few laughes... Caseys mind is driving her Crazy! Mabye its time that Paul gives some addvice... How can Casey do it without sounding crazy? I dont know! I will when i try to write down the scene!_

_So I still need someone to make me a trailor._

_If you need my youtube address it is swizzlechickrox_

_or just pm me on here! Thanks!_

_BG4E_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Ha ha! Omg OMG OMG OMG! Guess what? you know ow i talked bout my broken cord? I got a new one! That means updates everyday! Yes!!!! Seriously! Awsome!... BTW.. Casey is starting to sound crazy, she's just in denial, her conscience (con-chence) I looked up how to spell it! Our consciences can talk to us when we are not aware, giving us feelings bad or good... So Casey overeacts about it to much, thinking that she just has a school girl crush instead of love.. Hope that makes more sence!**_

_**-----Chapter 8-----**_

_**Edwins POV**_

_Okay, today was extreamly wierd... First, Lizzie Mcdonald talks to me, and I allready have my reputation to worry about! _

_Second... She wanted to come over... At first, I thought of saying no... Then i thought, Derek would get Casey to go and that was Lizzie has a safe way home._

_Third.. And this is the wierdest! I think I like her, As in like __like__ her_

"Edwin!" I felt myself smile, almost everytime she sais my name, it happeneds!

I've had a small crush on her like forever.. Yesterday, all i remember was her tripping over the cord and it felt like i loved her that day... _Wierd right?_

I spun around to see her catching up to me with her bag filled with homework, and what looked like observation booklets.. _Familiar much?_

"Hurry before the guys see me with you!" I said in an extreamly cocky way, But come on! My rep would go down the drain if i didnt be like Derek! _When he's not ga ga over Casey that is.._

--

I quickly opened my door and pulled her in without notice, she whould have fallen if i wasnt there!

I locked the door,

_If Derek wants in, he can digg for __**his**__ key._

"Ok, so, as I had said, I need to talk to you. Ask some questions.."

I grabbed Lizzies bag from her seemed to be aching back "Sure...Want some mottrin or Something?"

She shook her head and smiled sweetly at me, I Have this gut feeling that sais something i cant make out.

_Wait.. I'm cool and hot, I dont like Lizzie! I am loved by lots of girls! Arent I?_

She helped me pull out some booklets and papers from her bag..

"Homework?" I asked confused, No way i was doing homework on a friday!

"Nope, research.." She ripped up a page that looked like it said 'Me and Step-bro Ed' Printed on the front

_Could she mea.. No way! I cant be thinking crazy.. Think logical Edwin!_

"So," She began " The reason i am here was to talk to you about yesterday, the day of my fall.."

I nodded eagerly, If i want to get this finished befor Derek is home, then better get through it fast.

"What of it?" I started to shake my legg of impatience, _You would to if you had wanted to do something else.. Wait... Do i want to do something else? I'm confused.._

She grimaced at my remark "Well, besides being made fun of by, hmm.. I dont know... _you!" _She glared at me, "You said you didnt remember the rest of the day, right?"

I nodded again, I felt like i was in a confession... she scribbled something down onto 3 sets of paper, One was a graph, One was a list and one was a percentage graph...

_Why? I dont know.._

"Okay," She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, Dont tell anyone but i wanted to just take her picture for some reason... To just look at her...

I mentaly slapped myself

_Dude! I sound like a freak!_

"Well, Do you remember days before that?" She tilted her head and smirked, like she had allready knew

"Duh, Why not?" Her smile quickly faded and a look of dissapointment hit her face, She scribbled on the papers **again**

"After those days, do you feel i was acting wierd today?" I laughed. _Acting wierd? Heck ya! The Lizzie i seen today isnt the Lizard i normaly see._

"Your kidding right?" I chuckled beween words "You were acting more wierd than usual_ Liza_-" She glared at me and perced her lips "Lizzie" I immedietly changed my statement. _I knew she could pound me to bits, soccer gave her mussle, Hip hop didnt make me as strong.._

She finally looked down and scribbled, _once again on the damn papers! What was up with the 20 questions anyways???_

I opened my mouth suddenly, I had a craving to tease her, The question was wierd but it whould put her in a scared state, I allways thought it was kinda cute when she did that... _But that doesnt mean i like her!_

"Do you think i look cute?" _I guess __**She**__ wanted to ask instead, _She smirked watching as I started to swet uncomfortably

Her eyes suddenly got wide and she clasped her hands over her mouth, holding back a laugh

"You do, dont you!" She started to smile and pointed at me.

"Edwin likes Lizzie!" She cooed, I was frozen

_Why did i suddenly get so nerviouse around her? My answer is no, right? So why cant i say it?_

"I..Uh.. Uh, I-" I was stopped as i heard the doornob turn, i jerked my head over to the door,

_Saved by the Derek!_

"-told you, you whould get introuble!" Casey's voiced eco'ed through the house, Talking about something at school.

"Hey, Ed." Derek's emotionless eyes greated me, strange part is, they grew with emotion as he looked at Casey...

_That love-struck, Whipped idiot..._

It was true, when Casey wasnt talking to him, His mind almost stopped when he looked at her... Unless lovey dovey stuff enterd his mind... She changed him, he didnt care if she saw his scared, mushy or bad side... He usually hides himself from people, everyone but her..

"Hey, Can you and your friend go upstairs?" Derek motioned to Liz and me giving me a clue he wanted to be alone with Casey, as usual..

I shook my head and motioned my hands over to Casey, who was now talking to Lizzie, He didnt know they were sisters, she was allways at a game when he whent over.

He looked at rubbed the back of his neck at laughing Casey and Lizzie

"Uh, Case? Am i missing something?" He was so completely confused, its times like this were i feel like the older brother... a very short one..

Casey looked up at him as if he was an idiot

"I'm just talking to Liz, what?"

He starred at her, confusion all over his face, then It was like a lightbulb whent off in his head

"Oh! Your sister, famouse soccer girl Lizzie!"

He acted like he knew it all, untill Casey scoffed at him playfully

"You havent met me yet?" Lizzie's expression seemed worried

He shook his head...

_She allready knowes they never met... why did she ask?_

"Right..." Lizzie said, i could tell she was hiding her look of confusion and worry, she looked at Casey, who also seemed puzzled.

"Yup..." Casey continued, alittle uneasy "So do you guys wanna watch the movie with us?" she looked at Lizzie

Dereks eyes widend and mouthed no, while motioning me to cut her off..

I rolled my eyes

_he's my brother, i have t let him toucher_

"Why we'd love to, right Lizzie?" I gave her a glance that told her to play along, she nodded

"Ya, awsome!" She tried to hold back a laugh

I smirked at her,and watched as Derek gave me a death glare that said 'You are in sooo much trouble..'

---------------------------------

The movie was boring... I looked over to see Derek and Casey at the corner of the couch cuddleing, Casey seemed as if she was talking to herself in her head, her facial expressions were over the roof..

Me and Lizzie were at the other corner, just eating popcorn, Seriously, who picked this chickflick? Derek and i rolled our eyes everytime the girl cried or the guy said mooshy gushy stuff like 'You are my light, my key to my heart, my everything..'

It could be possable but to say it outloud in a romantic way, as Casey and Lizzie seemed to be almost crying, it was rediculouse!

I just shrugged, I couldnt watch this anymore, i started to fall asleep..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N :Short and not funny... But Edwin isnt that interesting, and this story is wrapped around Casey and Lizzie's Experience, and Dasey man! Hope you forgive my chapters un-funniness!

Still need a trailor.. someone make it for me please? I want my story spread throughout the world! lol

BG4E


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: You guys made me so happy with ur reviews! It made my day! Seriousely it made my day alot! I was so bored then i rememberd u guys want more story! sorry i'm writing it late at night but my friends keep my ocupied! STILLL need trailor.. Ive been asking people all over youtube :( No luck yet!**_

_**Cant wait for you guys to read this chapter!! ........... Oh... I kinda gotta write it first... Lol!**_

_**------ Chapter 9------**_

_**Dereks POV**_

I felt light braking through my eyes, I'm comfortable.... I dont wanna get up! But yet... I am... ugh..

Casey shuffled in my arms, I smirked at her... \

_I dont want to wake her... And i dont want to get up... ITS WIN-WIN!_

"Derek?" Her voice was soft and tiring. She seemed so relaxed.. you know... Untill she shot up shocked

"_WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME??? ITS 10 IN THE MORNING!"_ She yelled in a whisper_, _I looked at her in confusion..

_whats wrong with her?_

I smile sarcastically, "Well good-morning to you too!" She scoffed

"Me and Lizzie slept here Derek! My mom is probably going crazy, worried!" I Laughed

"Dad probably saw us and called your mom, Case.. Calm down!" I chuckled

She gave me a death glare

_Sometimes she scares me...I feel like Edwin at this moment, I seriously think i'm gonna get hurt!_

"Dont _ever_ tell me to calm down... I thought you knew, It makes me very tence!"

I held my hands up in defence "Cal- I mean I'm sorry Casey.. Forgot.." I gave her a look asking for forgivness and put on a inocent smirk...

_She'll give in... I'm just that good!_

She crossed her armes and persed her lips, shooting me a 'Nice try' Look..

_Damn it!_

She then got a look of exitment, "Wait! You remember that???"

I nodded slowly

"When we were locked in the bathroom? The party? Mom and George caught us?"

_Now i'm confused.._

"Say what?" I arched an eyebrow

her smile automatticly fell "Never mind..."

_----_

_**Edwins POV**_

_How the hell did Casey and Derek bickering get into my dream??? oh... wait... I'm half awake.. my bad_

I opened my eyes to see a skeptical Derek and a shocked Casey...

_I dont really wanna move though, i'm laying on something confortable.._

I look at the object behind me, and guess what

_I'm laying on Lizzies back! _

I panickly get up and stair at sleepy Lizzie cuddling to a pillow on the couch

"Shake it off Ed, Shake it off.." I mummble to myself, warmth struck through me when i saw it was her... I also feel eyes darting at me..

_He, he.. Completely forgot they were there..._

"Heyyy guys... How's it goin'?" Stupid... well what whould you say if u just got up in panic?!

"Huh?" Lizzie's voice suddenly chimmed through the room, what was she dreaming about??

Derek shoots me and her a confused look, then goes back to casey... who i might add, looks _pissed_

"Casey, Its ok! Your not going to get introuble, Your not going to miss school, its Saterday morning,"

I notice Lizzie start to get interested in the conversation too, she was sleepy and kinda had bed-head and If i do say myself, she looks **hot**..

Casey glarres at Derek

"What do you mean 'I wont get introuble'? Its morning! I slept here! So did Lizzie!"

me and Derek shared a glance and started laughing

She and Liz look at us confusingly

"Casey," Derek chuckles "Not the first time you've slept here you know..."

I look at her while her eyes grow huge, Lizzies mouth gaped... I understand Lizzie being shocked

"Y-You mean I've spent the night here b-before?" She stammers

He nodded slowly "Some slept.. Mostly othe-" I coughed, cutting him off and signaling to Lizzie with my eyes...

_Pretty sure she whouldnt whant to here the rest of the scentence... Infact.. I dont think Casey knowes what he's talking about, she seemes confused.._

I watch as Casey shrugs it off and heads for the kitchen

I glance to see Lizzie follow

"Were you guys going?" Derek shoots a confused glance at the girls

Casey lookes over her shoulder "Making us breakfast" she chirped

I cocked my head at Lizzie, she smiled "Same." She stated

----

_**Derek's POV**_

I've tasted Caseys cooking, but I had never seen her make us breakfast..

I watched her pull out chocolait and batter with other chocolait chips and chocolait syrup...

_Hmm.. That sound familiar... Were have i heard those before? Oh ya, there mine and my brothers favoriet pancakes... But.. I never told Casey that... EVER_

"Chocolait Pancakes?" I question.. it is seriously wierd

"With chocolait chips and chocolait syrup.. Your favorite," She states as if obviouse

"Edwins too.." Lizzie added and Casey nods, Pooring the batter on the pan.

_Wait.. How did Lizzie know that?_

I rubbed the back of my neck Looking at Edwins confused and kinda scared face, then back at the girls

"Uh, Case? Ya.. How do you know that? I dont remember saying that.." I arched an eyebrow watching her giggle

"Oh. You didnt? Then its a girlfriends intuition." She smiled flirtatiousely before Lizzie pulls her to the Living room again, closing the doors

-----

Lizzie's POV

"Whats with that? 'A girlfriends intuition'" I mock her last statement

she eyes me confusingly

"I'm supost to say that Lizzie! He thinks i'm his girlfriend!" She snappes back, I roll my eyes

"He's your fricken step-brother!" She nods then points the the ground

"Ya, but incase you havent noticed! Their not our step-brothers here, We changed the past remember??? Cause were stuck like this forever!" She snaps again

I looked at her with a blank expression, _Forever?_

I push down her pointed hand

"Casey, Were not stuck here! We will find a way back alright! And you seem like you _do _like him!" I snap in a whisper

She Shakes her head disbelieveingly

"Wait.. You _want _to go back? To our distroyed _lives_? I thought we did this cause we wanted to get away, we _hate_ our old life remember?"

I glare at her, _She cant say that!_

"_Actually_ I dont hate them! I'm just mad! _You _hate them, _you_ caused this by saying what _You_ said,

_you _stopped George from meeting mom and _You _destroyed the family! Just like operation diss-engagement! But _this time_, YOU CANT CHANGE IT! _In otherwords, were stuck in a life that wasnt ment to happen.. And its all__** YOUR FAULT!**__"_

With that, I ran out of the Mcdo- I mean Venturi house-hold..

_All thanks to Casey!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/n: I know its short! Please forgive me but I wanted Lizzie to finaly speak up! She hardley talks so i decided for her to say whats on her mind for once!**_

_**Still need a trailor... It kinda sounds like i am desperate... Wow.. not ment to happen... well, most important part, Hope you like this chapter! I feel its boring, but then again It gets better... Just wait.. Kinda sad sister thing next scene so stay tuned!**_

_**BG4E**_


	10. Chapter 10: Dun dunn dunnn!

_**A/N: I'm stupid... seriously stupid... Wanna know why? Because i told the guy i thought i was inlove with that i love him only for him to tell me he loves someone else and i'm like a sister to him! I cannot believe I was so STUPID! ....No matter... right now is all about my story and for me to get this chapter writen, instead of thinking about my stupid idea.. Well i'm glad this isnt supost to be a happy scene because It would totally suck... well heres chapter 10.. double digets! yay..**_

_**P.s. Ok, i wrote the thing above yesterday... I'm still sad but i do apolligize for not writing sooner! It just so happeneds i wrote that at 5 am... i am ashamed of myself for pulling that and i am sorry! heres a long chapter to make up for it!**_

_**P.S.S. **_

_**Ok so (bold italics) is both **_

_**(**_**Bold) **_** is Casey and **_

_(italics) __**is Lizzie... **_

_**I'll name I hope that doesnt confuse anyone but it skips to each person, Casey is walking in the rain and Lizzie is standing in the rain, they are listening to the same song and singing along with it..**_

_**-----Chapter 10-----**_

_**Caseys POV**_

Lizzie stormed off and slamed the door... I cannot believe she said that... _"And its all your fault" I kept repeting her voice inside my head,_

_" __you _stopped George from meeting mom and _You _destroyed the family! Just like operation diss-engagement! But _this time_, YOU CANT CHANGE IT!"

_And its all my fault... _I finished her scentence.. but this time, i said it to myself... She's right it a way. It _was_ me who said, and i quote , 'Hell of alot better' and it _was_ me who said 'I hate you Derek Venturi'

And most of all... It _was_ me who stopped mom and George from meeting... So, i will _never_ see the Venturi's as my step family... And it _is_ all _my fault_!

I ran through the door after Lizzie, calling her name everytime i got a good glimps of her..

_She cant want to go back.. Can she?_

"Lizzie! Wait!"

She suddenly stopped and whipped herself around the glare at me

**"WHAT?!" **I jumped back at her outburst... Never had Lizzie, my sister, ever spoken to me like that.. we never even fought

"Lizzie, I- She held up her hand which, like her eyes were smeard with black mascara.. was she wearing make-up?

"Save it for someone who gives a damn Casey!" With that.. she storms off into the streets,

---------------------

_**Lizzie's POV**_

_How could Casey do this to us? How chould we want this to happen? I dont want it anymore, I dont wa-_

My thought were cut off by driplings on my head, I hate the rain.. But I dont care anymore!

I ran through the streets and took a left through a deserted school driveway and Stopped at a park... It was alittle rusty, but i just dont care!

I didnt sit, I didnt lay, i did nothing but stand there, I took my I-pod out of my hoodie pocket and shuffled through some songs untill I randomly hit something. They were all my favorite songs..

I felt The drops get harder and more comeing in... Looking for a room to take shelter, no luck. I stood there, stepping off of the hard sement into soft sand, wet by the rain..

I then heard the music start, 'stand in the rain' by superchic[k] Started to play.. It was wierd and ironic... but thats exactly what i'm going to do.

_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

**She won't make a sound**

**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down**

**She wants to be found**

**The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
_Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found_

_**So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

-----

My eye's widen when i see Lizzie there soaking wet.. Like me

-----

Oh, no Casey's here..

-----

She wants us to go back that bad?

-----

She did this to us

-----

I need to get her to talk to me

-----

I have to run

-----

She cant do this to me

-----

she cant make me do anything

_**--------**_

_**She doesnt understand**_

_**--------**_

"No! Lizzie! Come back!" I chase after my little sister

_What have i done? _

_What does that even matter! I hurt my sister! _

I take off my flip flops, more like kik them off, and run faster after her

"Lizzie! stop!" She starts to slow down from shortage of breath, I Jump ahead and reach my arms out and grab her, Letting us stumble a couple of steps

"NO!" She starts beating my arms, trying to pry me off so she could run

_No, way am i losing my sister_

"NO! CASEY LET ME GO! I'M NOT GOING HOME! I'M GONNA RUN UNTILL I GET TO OUR REAL HOME! I HATE YOU CASEY! I HATE YOU!"

i keep ahold of her in my arms, shaking my head in dissbeliefe about everything she sais...

_'I'm gonna run untill i get to our real home!' _I play those words over in over in my head

_thats impossable..._

_'i hate you Casey! i hate you!' _I grab ahold of her arms and watch my little sister brake down... I cant believe this... This _cant_ be happening, this _cant_ be happening

I fold Lizzie into my arms as she sobs, loudly...

I had never seen Lizzie brake down like this.. she was allways the strong one, the one that only got angery, she was strong for the divorce, Our dog dieing, us moving to with the Venturi's..

She was _allways_ there for me when i had my problems, she was allways the older sister when that happens... This time, the tables have turned...

"I'm s-sorry Casey... I-I just wa-wanna g-go home... Thats all i want... I wanna go h-home.." She tries to brake through the whimpers... I cant hear her perfectly..

I pick my now helpless sister up and walk her down the street to our, well now our house

-------------------

_**Lizzie's POV**_

I wake up in My bedroom.... These past couple of days were crazy... Its saterday mid afternoon... Wait... I had no clue my room was this big... whoa

_lightbulb!_

I run over to my dresser and pull out all my files and charts, i remember talking to Edwin (my old step-brother Edwin) about time travel and being able to change the past

-Flash back-

_"Seriously, Liz.. Its possable!" I roll my eyes, i couldnt believe he believed in suck a myth!_

_"Its impossable, Edwin, this logicaly.. Has there ever been storys about time travel??" I arched an eyebrow_

_He's so cute... Wait... what???_

_"Yes!!" He smirked.._

_"That has been proved? Or has the people been pulled in a phsyco industry?" His smile imediatly dropped.._

_That'll show him_

_"Nooooo..." He perked up "But what if __we__ prove it?"_

_I roll my eyes and scoff "Ya, right Edwin! They'll pull __you__ into a phsyco industry if you even talk about it!"_

_He rolled his eyes back at me while scoffing, i slug him "Dont mock me!"_

_He chuckled before clearing his throught "Ok, look at the data, it show's that there is a 85% chance of time travel!"_

_I raise my eye brow's, Investigating the chart for any miss, reading.. like allways, i smack him upside the head_

_"Hey!" He rubbes the back of his head "What was __that?!__" _

_I roll my eyes "You idiot! it sais 78% chance! You dont add the 'impossable chart'!"_

_"Oh." He gave me a sudden blank expression and just starres at me, nt even breathing._

_"Um, Ed?" I wave my hands in front of him_

_"Helloooo?" He shakes his head rapidly and nodds_

_"Okay, But there still is a chance!" He playfully points a finger at me_

_"mmhmm..." I nodd laughing, pulling down his hand_

_"__**De-rek!"**__ Me and Edwin cringe.. "Well atleast we know someone who whould like to change the past.. Edwin covers his ears in pain_

_-End of flashback-_

I shake my head out of my thoughts... The things we had in Casey's room when it all happend.. were the things that stayed the same, Edwin was right! For once, Edwin was right!

I run down to Caseys room, watching her in shock as she puts down her book

"Lizzie!" She runs up to hug me

"I'm sorry, Liz, do you still hate me?"

I pull away from her and sit on her bed

"No, I dont hate you, but i have something important to show you!" I smile and her face lits up

"What is it? Is it a way back???" I pause mid-opening the files

"What?" I smile arching an eyebrow "You_ actually_ want to go back?"

She shruggs and huffs "Well we cant live like this forever without cracking, now can we?"

I laugh,

_I finally have my sister back!_

"Finally cant have another day without saying 'De-rek!" I mimick her like Derek (the old Derek) does to make her mad

She lookes at the floor with relization on her face

"Actually, I _do_ miss saying that... I havent said that to Derek here at all!" She looks at me in amazment

I giggle "Sooo, You _do_ love Derek!"

She wippes her head to look at me, her eyes wide "Who sais I _love_ Derek?"

I arch an eyebrow and smirk, challenging her

"_DO you?"_

She blinks acouple of times, then lets go of a long frusterating sigh

"Yeessss! Okay??? Yes! I do! Happy! You and my stupid little conscience win! I love Derek Venturi!"

I backed away alittle, _That kinda scared me, but its about time!_

"HA! EDWIN OWES ME 20 BUCKS!" I start to do alittle victory dance and singing.

"I was riiiight, He was wronng! I wiiin!" I stopped in embarrisment... _when did Casey get here? HEHE..._

"Uh... That didnt happen?" She offers...

I nodd and go back to opening the files

"Ok, so these are the files me and Edwin made when talking about changeing the pas-"

"You like Edwin dont you?" I jerk my head over to her..

_Yes! alot! I'm inlove with him!_

I scoff "No! Who said I like Edwin?" I squeek

She crossed her arms "Well for one, Your voice gets high when you lie... Two, you take it to offence and three, Its so obviouse!"

I stare at her...

_that obviouse? _

_"_Well ok.. so we must calculate up these three facts." I state...

"One.... There is a 30% chance that the Venturi's will ever remember a thing. Two.... There is no way we could ever find a simple way back..." she groaned

"There is _never_ a simple way out is there?" He lets her head hit the bed board

I let out a long sigh "Thats just our luck, isnt it sis?" She groans again

"I guess... Just tell me the percentage of getting back..."

I sigh.. _she will hate this.._

"A-about 25%... It whould take a miracle!"

Her jaw dropped

"TWENTY-FIVE PERCENT??????? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?"

It was like her words were a gust of wind, i of course almost fell of the bed!

I put a finger up to my mouth

"_Quiet! Frank will come and ask us whats going on! He's not like Mom and George you know!" I yell in a whisper_

She looks at me in confusion

"Wait.. We hardley talk to Frank-The-impossable-last-name.. How whould you know?"

_I guess my status is right..._

"Uhm... You see my status sais that if we stay here long enough.. we will remember the life we changed and when we get the full memory of that.. we forget our old life..." I look at her with worry all over my face

_I like this life, i really do.. But I __love__ my old life... My life with the Mcdonald-Venturi name and life the way god planned it... not this... not our plan..._

"Lizzie? how are we gonna get back?" She asked me in a worried, confused tone..

I calculate up the data "W-we have atleast 6 days to get back home... or our memories will be lost and we will _never_ get back home again..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! Ooga booga, ya ya ya.... So this is pretty bad right? They have to find a way to get back! How? Thats for me to type and you to find out! Cleaver quote eh? Lol not really but oh-well...**_

_**Still trailor needed, I sent some e-mails and waiting for a write back.. so cross your fingers for me! I want this story to go world wide! muhahahaha! Lol.... dont ask, i'm wierd kinda.... Lol**_

_**Read and review! Thx!**_

_**BG4E!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Ok.. so basicly i'm taking quotes from what i said on my facebook profile so there will be alot of saricasm... If you like saricasm.. Then yay! If you dont.. then you must because this story is filled with it! **_

_**XD**_

_**P.s. I like to thank everyone for the nice things they said about my expirence.. I'm better now! Thanks to you guys! And i hope you like this chapter.. its got something unexpected!**_

_**------Chapter 11-------**_

**Casey's POV**

_She's insane... totally insane. No she's the definition of insanity! Does anyone else think she's insane??_

"Casey!" Lizzie snaped her fingers infront of my face

"Huh? Wha?" I looked around my surroundings... I could have sworn it all went black when she said that, that _plan _thing

"So?" she held up her hands in a shrug "What do you think?"

My shoulders fell "Lizzie. Do you _really_ think we can pull off acting like our "new selves" Usually do? We dont even _know_ our ''new selves''!" She grabbed my hands into a fist

"Can you _stop_ putting in quotes??? Its bad enough we gotta do this, but now your going all "New selves" On me????"

I backed up alittle _Lizzie was really hyperventilating _

"Whoa! Liz, chill. I was just saying, that its kinda hard enough we need to find a way back in less than a week, but now we have to pretend like nothing happened.. Thats gonna be a challange... dont'cha think?"

She looked up at me with questioning eyes "I thought a Mcdonald never turns down a challange?" She arched her eyebrow

"No, thats a Venturi.. A Mcdonald never gives up,"

Wait, Isnt that like the same thing?"

_Truthfully, I have no idea... But i'm the advice giving sister, I need to set an example!_

I sighed "Truthfully, I have no clue what-so ever..."

_Hey! Honesty is a good example!_

"Ok.. Well just go on your computer and get as much info about yourself as you can, ok?" I looked at her blankly

"You know, If we were not stuck in this situation... I whould mark you as _insane.."_

_You know, even though i allready did._

She rolled her eyes and sprinted up the stairs into her room... It seems so wierd, why are our rooms completely different floors?

----

I was surfing the internet... _Ok, Liz said to get as much info as possable, And guess what? I found a computer diary! Guess what? It has a password!_ _Oh joy!_

But then again.. I am myself right? So i should think about this... Most of my passwords are 'Down with Derek' or 'I hate DV' or 'Run its Dereka!'

_But in this world, I love Derek Venturi, in real life, i love Derek Venturi... But what if something else happend? what if i was into ponys and butterflies??? Nah.._

I tried the one password for my blog, the one only my best friends Emily and Kendra knew about....

'D is my key'

Its sounds sappy and corney but the day that derek actually looked into my eyes, and i mean deep, I felt that very thing... I had forgot about it though.. Ever since i started dating sam.. I told myself to put it aside and get the fact in my head He is my _step-brother.._

But every time he looked into my eyes.. I allways lost all love for my boyfriends and my heart was his again... He needed one anyways, he was heartless at times!

But somewere, deep in there it allways felt that his heart was there, every beat spread love..

_yup.. i totally feel sappy!_

I waited for the opening to load... And it worked! **Hallelujah!!!!!!!**

I opened tons of things, Facebook profile, Blogs, diary entries, jeez, you'de think i was smart enough to get different passwords...

To my suprise i clicked on something called our song

I scrolled down to my (my new selves) typing

**Remember when we were best friends? When you were dating that one girl... (I forgot her name) well i heard this song and it was exactly how i felt...**

**Remember when we got together? You said we needed a song.. I found it.. And for the first time ever, I'll say one thing you've allways said to me but i was afraid to get hurt.. Not anymore because I love you Derek**

**XOX Casey**

**Click here to listen to the song**

I hesitated to click it... I chose a song for me and Derek...

But while i was about to click it.. I seen in small letters at the bottom

**Message not sent**

I cancled the message... I didnt send it to him, and i knew why.. it sais right there in black and white '**you've allways said to me but i was afraid to get hurt.. '**

I was allways cautiouse about saying those three words 'I love you'

Its so hard because if you say it, you can get your heart broken...

Then again... Now, i know that i'm not gonna get my hear broken with Derek... Well.. atleast not in this life time... If you know what i mean exactly...

Old Derek wouldnt love me... I had allways loved him, i only ever fought with him just so a can have an excuse to talk to him or be around him...

So i'm about to do something brave

_**Sending...**_

mean while i clicked the link... I wanted to hear the song that i experienced.. the song i wanted him to hear...

You're on the phone with your girlfriend,  
shes upset,  
shes going off about something that you said,  
she doesn't get your humor like i do.  
I'm in the room its a typical Tuesday night,  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,  
and she'll never know your story like i do.

I remember this song from when Derek was dating kendra.. I turned it on when Kendra became a cheerleader, ironic isnt it?  
But she wears short skirts,  
i wear t-shirts,  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
dreaming 'bout the day  
when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn out jeans,  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
'hey isn't this easy',  
and you've got a smile that can light up this whole town,  
i haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,  
you say you're fine,  
i know you better than that,  
hey what you doing with a girl like that?

She wear's high heels,  
i wear sneakers,  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,  
dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me

Standing by,  
waiting at your back door,  
all this time how could you not know baby,  
you belong with me.  
you belong with me.

Oh, remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry,  
i know you're favourite songs  
and you tell me 'bout you're dreams The old Derek does all the times.. even if its about me yelling about him.. he doesnt tell me the whole dream but it still counts  
think i know where you belong,  
think i know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,  
been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me

Standing by,  
waiting at your back door,  
all this time how could you not know baby,  
you belong with me.  
you belong with me.  
you belong with me.

have you ever thought just maybe,  
you belong with me.  
you belong with me

I dont know whats worse.... the fact that I sent the message to Old Dereks e-mail.. or that New Derek has a different e-mail that i just noticed...

_crap_..

now that only meant when we get back..If we get back.. theres a chance old Derek might get that e-mail and Old Casey will get hurt.. forever!

"CASEY! LIZZIE!!" I heard a very familliar voice storming down the halls

Lizzie walked into my room panting

"What?! what is it Casey?" Panic running through her voice

I shook my head "I didnt call you, someones calling me too... They were yelling not to lon-"

My words were cut by Edwin ripping through my door

"I REMEMBER!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Yes!!! of all the chapters! Finally a cliffy... oh sorry... you guys probably dont like cliffys but it felt like A good time.. sorry but writers love cliffys, its so fun! i allready have he chills! lol**_

_**BG4E**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: OOOOO! Edwin remembers!!! Now i know some of you are screaming WHAT?! or THATS NOT POSSABLE! But i guess it is :S Basicly I didnt finish writing the end of that chapter on paper and it poped into my head... it happends..**_

_**------------------------Chapter 12--------------------------------------------------**_

_**Edwins POV (Before)**_

"What was _that _about?" I look over at Derek, he had shock and worry all over his face.

"Wait, Casey.. Were are you going??" He reached out for her but she kept walking

"I'm getting my sister! I'll see you tomorrow, or Monday!" She trailed off "Lizzie, Wait!"

I look at Derek who's grabbing his leather Jacket

"Were are _you_ going?" He tossed me my coat

"You keep an eye on them, I'm dropping their stuff off at their house." He pointed at me with the click of his toung and went off.

"I gotta go check this out.." I put on my rain coat while running after Casey, Luckly, Ive got a short cut!

_What did Liz mean by 'Never getting back'? Getting back were?_

I shook my head, I have no time for questions, I had to make sure my girl was allright... _Did i just call her __my__ girl? Cause i ment Lizzie... I did!!! You know.. Or not.._

I watched as Lizzie took the path down the deserted school and Casey took the wrong way... _Thats why you make sure you know the neiborhood_

I walked slowly, hidden behind the dusty brick wall, Lizzie was hidding.. I dont know from who or what but something was haunting her, I could just tell.. Like a wierd feeling at the pit of your stomach.

I was about to walk over to her, she was starring at the playground.. Untill she turned around and looked at the sky

I looked aswell "Ow.." I mummbled, _note to self: Never look up while cloudy sky, Risk getting hit in the eye with rain.._

Once i got rid of the blurs in my eye, i seen Lizzie, she had a hoody but refused to put on the hood, She was soaking wet, she was listening to an I-pod.. I remember that.. I think I gave it to her for her 13th birthday... But the problem is.. I dont think I even talked to her n her 13th birthday

_wierd right?_

I then heard sounds of sobs and soft singing.. it was beutifull singing, I looked to see her looking up at the sky.. singing simple words..

(_**A/N: BTW if ur wondering why half the song is cut out than remember Lizzie's singing part was Italics and chorus was with her and Casey.. well when it was Casey's turn to sing, Lizzie was sobbing.. hope that helped!)**_

_"She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down"_

_'So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"_

I watched her sobb and I felt my heart broke for her, She was in pain and i wanted her to cry in my arms.

_"__So stand in the rain__**  
**__Stand your ground__**  
**__Stand up_ _when_ _it's all crashing down__**  
**__You stand through the pain__**  
**__You won't drown__**  
**__And one day, whats lost can be found__**  
**__You stand in the rain"_

_"Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found"_

_"So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain"_

I heard the last chorus and Jerked my head over to hear another voice, a familliar one.. one that sounded like Casey...

_Wait.. I had never heard Casey's voice before.. How is it possable that.. whoa! One sudden blast of heat.._

I shook it off and watched as Casey spotted Lizzie wide eyed.. I whould have figured she whould ran sfter her already but they both just stood there, Starring at eachother, One of hurt and one of pain...

Casey then runs full blast, kiking off her sandals as Lizzie runsas fast as she could go, practicly tripping over every rock, twig and dead branch along the way,

I was about to run after them Untill Casey did something i whould never thought she'd do.. She jumped and grabbed Lizzie, I heard Lizzie scream, And trust me, It was loud enough..

I cringed to every word, but listened as good as i could

"NO! NO! CASEY LET ME GO! I'M NOT GOING HOME! I'M GONNA RUN UNTILL I GET TO OUR REAL HOME! I HATE YOU CASEY! I HATE YOU!"

I watched as the love of my life, Yes.. Okay? Love of my life, brakes down and I couldnt take it, not at all... I was turning to walk away so i whouldnt have to watch her in pain or else ide die inside..

I was a step away untill

-Flashback-

"How'd you get the key to the games closet?"

"Not important, me and my sister would like to tell you, you have options.."

-----

"Ed-win!"

"AHHHH!"

----

"EW! Do you know were thats been?"

"Ya! In the toilet, were you left it!"

----

"Well, I can be girly if i want to!"

"Still in the anger phase i see..he he.."

----

"Take it back!"

"Derek! help!"

"Do your worst, Liz."

"De-rek!"

----

"Behold the normal femail teenager in her habitat."

"Thats no normal teenager, Thats Casey!"

----

"Uh.. I thought we agread on the 'Old Mcdonald pets' name,"

"No."

----

"Thats not true! I wanted new step-sisters to help me deal with you!"

----

"And from what i hear, he's also quit the gleture,"

"Wait, whats a gleture?"

"Glass-eture."

"Sounds lame!"

----

"Edwin, I didnt wanna tell you this, cause i didnt want it getting to your head.. But some of my friends.. Like you."

"Reallllly?"

-End of flashback-

_N-no.. Thats impossable! I had an entire different past! Wait.. My past.. I-I cant remember the past besides the one i just remember'd.. Lizzie and Casey couldnt have... My st-step-sisters.. I'm inlove with my step sister... Lizzie acting wierd... she wasnt... She was acting like Lizzie... Is anybody other than me confused????_

_I need to talk to them!_

"Casey! Lizzie! Wait!"

-------

Caseys POV

"I REMEMBER!!!"

"WHAT!?" me and Lizzie said in a union

"I remember! You- You both are my step-sisters.. I was never popular. Once my dad went on a blind date with your mom. You guys.. How did you?"

Lizzie coverd his mouth and closed the door

"SHHH! Jeez Venturi, Are you insane???"

His eyes widened and he perked up

"Lizzie, do you hate me? What you said, you dont hate me do you?"

Lizzie seemed alittle taken aback

"E-edwin I-I.." He smashed his lips against hers and I almost fell off my chair... _Well, that was unexpecting...._

She broke away from it catching her breath

"Okaaay... If you two are done attacking eachothers mouths.. How did you remember?"

I pointed to Edwin, he fell warely on the bed and ponderd at my question

"I had a flash back when i was following you guys, Lizzie was screaming and i kept saying I couldnt see her like that," I couldnt help but smile, I watched as Lizzie blushed, waving for him to go on

"Well, I kinda had my life flash before my eyes but it felt like a life i had never expirenced.. Then when it was over... You know how well.. lets call him new Edwin.. well new Edwins memory was gone... I forgot everything new Edwin had rememberd.. I became, well I became Edwin.. I guess that I am now expirencing what you guys are.. I allways was, Just sisnt know it yet."

I squeeled!

"Our Edwins Back!" Me and Lizzie pulled him into a hug... though he held Lizzie the longest

I cleared my throught and they finally pulled apart

"Ya... Thats great and all but what about Derek??" Lizzie questioned, arching an eyebrow.. She then looked at Edwin

"Do I yell at him too?" She joked, He laughed of course, And i just arched an eyebrow at her

"Sorry .." She mummbled

"My guess is that Derek needs a bigger memory teaser.."

We looked at him blankley, he rolled his eyes "My flash backs were mostly with Lizzie because i spend a great deal of my time with her.. And even though fighting comes along.."

He motioned towards me "Derek spends a great deal of time with me!" My eyes got wide.. Then my shoulders dropped

"How am i supodt to help him.. he spends a great deal of time with me anyways! He thinks i'm his girlfriend!"

Edwins eyes grew wide "He _does_???"

I nodded sarcasticly

"Ya.."

Lizzie then held out her hand "By the way Edwin, you owe me twenty bucks.. Casey confessed.." He grouned and placed it in her hand..

"Huh?" He head shot up

"Lizzie bet me that you whould eventually admit you love Derek before the end of the year... I bet no..."

"And i won!" Lizzie chirped

I rolled my eyes... waving a hand infront of them "Uh, Helloooo? Guys we need to make a plan to get Derek to remember!"

Lizzie stopped, we starred at her as she shook her head "Its not gonna work." She stated... We looked at her in confusion

"What?"

"Its not gonna work." She stated plainly again

"Thats impossable, How isnt it going to wor-"

"Because if Derek remembers than it still wont change a thing but the fact that we all know whats going on.. It wont bring george and nora back together.. and what about Marti?"

Edwin jerked his head over at Lizzie

"She's been staying at my moms for a month.." He stated like it was obviouse

"Wait.. "I paused "If he remembers than how did he know that? Didnt he forget the new past?" I shook my head.. _did that sound as odd as i thought?_

"Only because he just got his memory back, there is still some new memory in there, and its gonna cause one heck of a headach... so we need him to stay awake for aslong as possable for the wrong memory to pass by,"

_say what?_

"You lost me at 'back'.."

She rolled her eyes

"And the more we sleep, the more we lose our _normal_ memory and it will be replaced with the _new_ one.." She said slowley

Edwin laughed "And by my understanding, The new Casey is one heck of a ditzy chick"

I glared at him "A very _smart_ ditzy _women_, I might add.."

I nodd my head in saricasm "mmhmm, Ya Edwin? I'll ring you when I get a note from gay town, Okay?"

Lizzie giggled, That is untill Edwin looked at her, she cleard her throut "That is.. _not_ funny.." She shot a innocent smirk his way..

_The idiot took it,_

_Ok i'm kidding, Edwins one smart kid! But he's my step-brother so in my case.. He's an idiot..._

"Sooooo, What are we gonna do about the Derek problem?" I cross my arms, leaning back in the chair

"Theres allways been a Derek problem.." Edwin states the obviouse

I smack him upside the head, Lizzie slugs him

"Shut up!" We say in a union

He looks at us rubbing his arm and his head, "_What?_ Is it _beat_ _Edwin_ day???"

Lizzie rolles her eyes, looking at Edwin, untill His eyes grow wide that is..

"I was right! Time travel is possable! You owe me 5 bucks!" He said pointing to lizzies pocket

"No I dont.." She states, shrugging

"ya you-" She glares up at him

"No you dont!"

she smiles

AWW! HOW CUTE!

"Once again.. _Totally off topic!!!"_

They whipp there heads back at me, re-opening the files

"Basicly, We need to find away to go back to the past and not change it this time.." Edwin lookes at me, _only _at me i should say

_Is it completely my fault?_

"If you and your brother had not done, what you guys did, Then we whouldnt be in this situation!" I defend myself

Edwin was taken aback, I could tell by the way he jerked

"We were only trying to get your attention!" He yells without thinking

"Huh?" I breath.. _what is he talking about?_

"Oh." He slaps his hands on his mouth, shaking his head

"You were trying to get my attention? Is that it Edwin?" Lizzie whispers softly

He slightly nods and pointed towards Casey

"And Derek did the worst things because Casey didnt give him enough.." He deadplans

_He actually did that to get my attention? He whould do that just so ide give him the time of day? That idiot wasnt smart enough to talk to me? _

I laughed at my own thought, The one day he came into my room and said he needed to borrow paper

-Flashback-

"H--hey, Case.." I rolled my eyes

"What now, Derek?" Alittle meaner that i was trying to let out

"I need to tal- Um, Borrow some paper.. for my Social homework.." He hesitates

_What?_

"Uh we dont have social homework, Derek.."

He takes two pieces "I ment English..." He jolts out of my room and slams his door, I flinch everytime i hear something bang on his desk, then him complaining loudly about something...

-End of flash back-

"Thats all fine and Dandy Lizzie, but dont you think we need to get Dereks memory back?"

"Yes but that doesnt mean we need a back-up plan!"

I shake my head from my thoughts, it wasnt me, it was their bickering...

"Okay! Okay! Guys, Guys, Guys!" I pull them one step away from eachother

"_I'll _talk to Derek tomorrow, Edwin, since you have no new memeory you need to just not speek okay? Lizzie? You need to take Edwin out of the house tomorrow and find a plan to get George out... Tomorrow morning, I'm going into Mission: Venturi.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: YAWN.... That seemed like a boring chapter to me but so sue me! Its 4:47 am! Well anyways.. I need to get myself back on normal sleeping routine... **_

_**Mornin! and see ya l8ter for next chapter! plenty to come! Plenty!**_

_**BG4E**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Welcome to operation: Reminderation.... Dont ask... But you'll get it soon!**_

_**--------Chapter 13-----**_

_**Operation: Reminderation**_

_**The three put together a quick plan to help Derek get his memory back, after fighting, suggesting and a few slaps on Edwin, It was a-go!**_

_**Edwins POV**_

"Lets call it 'Operation: Derek V.." Lizzie smiled, proud of her name

"How about Operation: Dereka?" Casey laughed

"Even better! Operation: Memory-back?" I furrowed my eyes brows up and down

They shook there head "Ok, well you guys got most of the plan so i think _I _should choose the name..." I crossed me arms

Casey let out a heavy sigh "Finnnne... But i'll slap you again if i say memory-back!" She warned

"Operation: Reminderation.." I said in a sly voice

"Thats the most stupid thing I ever heard..." Lizzie stated nodding slightly

"I agree _but_ Its all we got... By the way, Whats with Reminder_ation?_"

I shrugged

_It sounded cool in my head.._

----

I crept away from Dereks door after listening to him humm a random song... I walked down stairs, Dad came around the corner of the kitchen so i jumped under the table untill he sprinted upstairs

"Operation: Reminderation is a-go, I repete Oper-"

_"Please dont repete_,_ Edwin.."_ Lizzie buzzed through the walk-E-Talk-E.

_"Now open the dang door!" _ I crept and squeeked open the door..."Why is it that things allways make noise when your trying to be quiet??"

She shrugged

We heard someone comeing down the stairs, we took a dive on the couch

"Hey kids, How's it going?" Dad tried to be hip...

_Never__ gonna happen my friend.._

"Hey George... " Lizzie said on command

"Is it possable you whould drive me and Edwin to the mall? We need to pick up stuff, were starting our social prodject tomorrow and we want a quick start!" Lizzie chirped

"We do?" She elbowd me "_I mean_ We do!"

He nodded and grabbed his jacket, waving for them to come and get in the car, Lizzie waited behind till he was out of sight

"C.A.M. This Is EnviroLizzie Its a-go.." With that she ran after the boys

--

Caseys POV

I sat at the door for 2 minouts... He must have been listening to music or something, because if i gotta wait here then i'll do somethin jurrastic

_Tick, tick, tick, tick..._

_Br-r-r-r-ing! Time to take it to Casey measures_

I rememberd the tree that lead up to his bedroom window, I walked up to it and stept on the first branch.. he showed me how to get up incase of emergency...

One I got a good view of his window I reached over to knock on it, He didnt answer..

He had on head-phones... _"Typical"_ I breath with a scoff

I knock harder... Still no answer.. Thats it!

"Derek!" He glances up at the window, His face struck with fear... The Derek I know knew I allready could climb tree's no problem

"Casey!" He shoves open the window

"What _are_ you doing??" He yells in a whisper

I wave it off and climb into his window, refusing to let him help me...

_I want my Derek back.. My old Derek_

I kissed him quickly and watched as he breathed a sharp breath

"Why do you do that?" I asked softly

"Huh?" He shook his head slightly

"When ever i touch you, you allways let out a sharp gasp

He shrugged

"I really dont know... Its allways been that with you... " I remember back whenever i push old Derek, or kik him or anything that I do.. He allways gasps like that..

_Could it be?_

"I think its because something inside me is telling me I love you more than anything... Its like when I see you, I freez at first.. When i kissed you myself, I feel a shiver down my spine.. I think Its because i allways said I love you.. And you never tell me..."

_I looked at him shocked_

_"Never?"_

He nodded "Well you did... But I'm sure you going home or me going home or having sex counts.. I want you to say it casualy.. So I know you mean it"

_I dont think i can say it yet... not to this Derek... To MY Derek..._

"Derek, I _do_ love you.. so much.."

"Then tell me.." His eyes looked pleading

I know my Derek is in there... But this one doesnt have any memory of whats ment to happen at all... he doesnt even know i'm his step-sister...

"Derek.. I _will _say it.. Today.. Mabye..." I say as he looked at me in confusion

"Why?" He seemed worried

I close my eyes and Take out my Diary... Its been in my room when we changed the past.. Like Lizzie said, Anything that was in my room kept its information.. I also grabbed a video camra That was also in my room.. It was the wedding reception and when He named me as 'Klutzilla' and in Bets...

I kept them all as reminders .. I do sometimes laugh at them..

"What are those?" I pulled them out all the way of my sweter

"Something for you to look at.. Derek, I need you to remember.."

He cocked his head with a raised eyebrow

"Remember?"

I nodded slightly "Edwin rememberd.. Now I need ur memory back to help us.. _please_ Derek.."

I was begging him now

He still looked confused, I pulled him into Georges room (my old room) and sat the Camra and Diary were I used to put them, Moving the computer chair were i usually have it..

"Ok Derek.. Sit here and act smug.." I grabbed my diary and started to flip throught to the Derek section

"Say what?" He stated plainly

I rolled my eyes and pulled out the walk-E-talk-E.

"Edwin, get back here now.. I have Derek.. Tell Lizzie to hurry up!" I looked at Derek sternly, confusion wrapped around his face

He looked kinda scared

"Casey, whats going on? What does Edwin and Lizzie have to do with this??"

I held up a finger "Just wait for them to get here.."

Soon i heard the front door open and Edwin and Lizzie bash through the door, locking it afterwards, with Files and Edwins prank suplies

"Were did you get those?" I arched an eyebrow

"Me and Derek had a box of this stashed in your room," He said quickly

I opened my mouth but was cut off my Lizzie

"Casey, let it go!" She then put the stuff on the bed

Derek still confused

"Ed, What the _hell_ is going on here?"

He snapped his fingers in his face

"Snap out of it Derek, snap out of it!" Lizzie pulled him back glarring "What the _hell_ is _that_ gonna do Edwin?!"

She then opened the files and shoved them in Dereks hands "Do you make anything of this?" She questioned

He looked over at them and shook his head.

"Nope.. Nothing but boring research... Ask Edwin.."

She grunted and took it from him, i could tell she wanted to smack him upside the head so i prevented it from happening

Edwin pulled out the prank supplies

"Remember the times bro? You and me used to prank the Mcdonalds! Eh? Eh?" He nudged him a couple of times

Derek pushed him off the bed

"Okay, Ed, your and idiot" He stated plainly

"Listen to me Venturi!" I snapped at him "You need to get a grip! I am _not _gonna sit here while my step-brother struggles with a mind he doesnt have!"

He arched an eyebrow crossing his arms "You dont _have_ a step-brother, Case."

I whipped my head to him "_YES! YES _I DO!"

He put his hands on my shoulders "No Casey, You dont, Let me take you home.." Edwin and Lizzie thankfully pulled him back to sit on the bed

"Hey!" They both sluged him

"You idiot!" Lizzie exclaimed

"They _are _our step-sisters! _You _just dont know that!" Edwin finished

Derek glarred at his brother

"Why are _you _acting all wierd on me now?"

Edwin grabbed his hair

"BECAUSE I REMEMBER!"

"Derek, You _need _to remember. I _need _you to remember.." I pleaded.. Edwin shoved my diary in my hands.

"Thats it!" I squeeled..

_I promised myself i whould never do this_

"Read it!" I shoved it in his hands.. He started reading page my page.. He shot us a confusing and kinda scared look after reading every title out loud

"My step-brother Derek?"

"Watch out its Dereka?"

"The step-brother of Evil?"

"Derek Venturi, Bain of my existance?"

"I think I like my step-brother?"

"I might love my step-brother?"

"What?"

He read all the diary colums and laughed

"Good one guys.." He laughed

"UGH!" We said in a union as we all slap our foreheads with the palms of our hands

_I swear, it was like a clap all together _

I took the diary from his hands and through it behind me..

I grabbed my video camra and plugged it in the T.v.

"Watch.." I demanded

-------T.V. SCREEN-----

"Derek!"

"No, no, no, no Klutzilla, this is a silent film!"

"The inocent by-stander walkes down the stairs. Then their eyes meet, and he falls!"

"Derek!" I seen myself chase him up the stairs

"Run!" Derek screams into the camra

---

"I wonder how long untill she find out.. "

"Just wait... 1, 2, 3.."

"Its Saterday!"

"Thats _geniouse_!"

"RUN!"

---

"You still here? Good.. You have just watched the wedding video were Harry marries Fiona... Now heres the behind the scenes.. The making of, Produced, by Derek Venturi. Directed, by Derek Venturi.."

"Hey! I helped too!"

"Annnndd Edwin helped too.. Role it!"

-

"Dont talk to me, Talk to Vicky!"

"Okay.."

-

"Fine! I dont wanna go to your stupid wedding or your stupid wedding reception! I'm going to my room!"

"You dont live here.."

"I'm going to your room!"

"Upstairs on your right!"

-

"Vicky -"

"Victoria!"

-

"Edwin!"

--- End of movie--------

"Whoa...How did you? What? No way.. Thats impossable..."

He shook his head and started for the door

Me and Lizzie grabbed his arms and Edwin grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back down

"What??? I'm tired of playing these impossable games.." We all rolled our eyes

"You play games on _us_ Derek" Lizzie states knowingly

He rolled his eyes back

"Fine then, Amuse me.."

Edwin and Lizzie pushed me to go infront of him

"I have an idea... Derek, I thought ide never say this but insult me.."

He starred at me blankley

"Huh?"

I shot him threatening eyes "I know that the real Derek is in there, Insult me because its the only time i'll let you do it freely!" I glarred

Then a seen a smirk along with a head shake

"Derek, Your smug jerky self is in there... Insult me! I know my step-brother is in there somewere!"

He arched an eyebrow laughing in amusement

"Slow down before you hurt yourself Spacey."

I smiled "Now insult me again!"

"Okay Klutz.."

He smiled.. _Thats not my Derek.. What happend to Zilla? Klutzilla!_

"Derek! Call me Klutzilla! Now!"

"Uh.. Klutzilla..." He said, Kinda confused

(_**A/N : Flashbacks are Dereks and then it Caseys POV again)**_

_-Flashback-_

_"Nice outfit, who died?"_

_"Um, Nobody! AHH!"_

_--End of flashback---_

"Derek! Call me Grubby!"

"Say what? Grubby?"

_-Flashback-_

_"D-man, Dude your step-sisters a grade grubber!" _

_"Casey the grubby, I should have known.."_

_-End of flashback-_

"I said Hurry up and Call me space Case!"

I demanded.. Ive been saying that 3 times

"OK space Case!"

-Flashback-

_"Wait, are you calling me a space Case?"_

_"Well its a close fit.."_

_Casey laughed.. he made my Casey laugh!_

_-_

_"How's it goin Space Case?"_

_"Ugh, what ever Derek.."_

_But when I say it does she laugh? Nooooo it HAS to be trevor_

_--End of flashback--_

"Ok Now Call me Spacey!"

He froze "I allways call you Spacey.. Thats my nickname for you... Even Marti calls you that."

"HA! How whould you remember that???"

"Uh.. cause you come over alot.." He said like i was an idiot..

I looked at Edwin and Liz, holding up my hands in a shrugg "I dont know what to do!"

"Nether do we!" Edwin complained

"I can smack him!" Lizzie offerd beaming in her seat

"No!" Me and Derek said in a union

She shrugged "I have smack, Punch, Kik, tackle, elbow, nudge, knee and slug.. Pick one... Or all.. dont matter to me!" She smiled

Derek started to move over from Lizzie, so did Edwin..

"Edwin, you too?" She raised an eyebrow

"I love you, Just aslong as you dont hit me..."

"Ed-win!" He held up a fist

"Just kidding! I love you!"

She looked over at me, I could tell her look was saying

'_Stupid boys'_

I laughed

"Jeez Liz! You scare me more than Casey does!"

I look over at him

"Hey!"

"Well you do!" He got up and started to back up slowley to the wall

"De-rek!" I yelled.. _Honestly.. It felt good to say that after almost a week..._

"What?" He asked.. It wasnt really a WHAT!? Question but more of a soft what did you say?

I sighed "Are you that slow??"

He shook his head and did something to make me say it again

"Ur the biggest kluts in the world"

"De-rek!"

"Ide mistake you for a rat"

"DE-REK!"

"Casey?"

I paused, confused..

"Yeeeaaahhh... God your slow.."

"Casey.." He walked up to me fast and enveloped me in his arms

I hesitated to return the hug, i slowly hugs him back

He held my head and my back pulling me tighter

"Derek?" I pulled back alittle

"D?" Edwin responded

"Are you ok Derek?"

Derek slowly let go of me

"Derek.. Whats wrong?"

He was breathing heavily

"Welcome to the Mcdonald-Venturi residence... Space Case.." He smirked

"Derek!" I ran into his arms happily, he slowly hugged me back

_My Derek was back... He was back_

"You mean you-" Edwin hesitated to get up but was able when Lizzie did the same

"I remember Ed.. Liz, My step-sister..."

He slowly Looked over to be still in his arms and took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throut

"So tell me.. All i remember of the new me was watchingsome insane video... What did i miss?"

_I rather not tell him i let him read my diary_

"You read her diary.."

Edwin laughed

"_Thank you_ Edwin... even though that was _not needed_" I said while pushing him

"You also thought I was your girlfriend..." I added quietly

His eyes went wide and rubbed the back of his neck nerviously

"I did?" He said laughing slowley

we nodded in a union

"Pretty much, You said you love her every day.." Lizzie stated

"Oh..." He said, smiling nerviously even though the Oh was plain

_Well since he remembers __shit__ than i cant tell him i love him since he doesnt know_

"Soo..." Lizzie started "Since you _finally_ remember... You need to help us get back...."

"Get back were?"

He looked at me

"Well because of Casey and Lizzie changing the past, we are no longer step-siblings..."

"_gee Edwin.. Thanks.." _Me and Lizzie both stated sarcasticly

"Well it _was _your fault." He pointed at me

Derek looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"Little jurrastic to change the past because of a few jokes Case.. I said i was sorry.." He looked at me deeply

I whipped my head back to him

"I'm just amazed that you were big enough to say sorry without choking on the words... By the way.. when you were gone... you told me alot.."

He coughed alittle and became uneasy

"L-like what?"

I smirked "Like every time I touch you and you inhale sharpley, its because you love me.."

He started to become more uneasy

"And every time I look at you, you become a blubbering fool.." I took a step forward, I want to take advantage of this

"And you thought i was completely perfect when you first saw me and still do.."

"And the fact that you think i look totally hot when i were curls.." He started to get a red face.. and he was swetting uneasily

"And that you cry.... and what you think and all the gushy stuff about you.."

I smiled infront of him evily

"I've got you Derek Venturi.."

He looked in my eyes, breathing heavily, He then waved for Edwin and Lizzie to get out, They obayed.. I know now he's gonna try to make me keep his soft side a secret

He then came up to me

"Derek, dont you thi-"

He crashed his lips against mine, stradleing me against the wall

I gave in as quick as possable, I didnt mind... All i cared about was that my Derek was back

We came apart gasping for air

"I love you Casey.." He breathed

"What?" I asked softly

"I said, I love you.. Now i know you hate me but-"

I pressed my lips against his

"I _never_ hated you Derek..."

He nodded pecking me on the lips with every word

"I know... And i allways loved you.."

Before he could kiss me again, i put a finger on his lips

"Derek, I love you.." He smiled.. I then removed my finger and kissed him passionatly

"Can we come in or are you too not done sucking faces!" I smirked hearing Edwin and Lizzie banging on the door..

Derek groaned dissapointedly and opened the door, only to have them fall with the door, since they were leaning against it

"You guys come at the _best of times_ dont you?" He groand again

"Thats Life bro, now we need to find out how to get back...."

"No.._ really?" _he said sarcasticly

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N : hope this is a good chapter! next one will be tomorrow! stay tuned!**_

Btw i read tha you guys dont like cliffys... sorry but they are so fun to give!


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Oops.. sorry i didnt update yesterday guys.. but i was soooo tired.. and theres this creaper storm out today so i'm trying to get my mind of it**_

_**Omg... Like a tree looks like it almost fall!!! OMG! Creepy!!!**_

_**Help! It also doesnt help that i'n in an apartment.. the most unsafe place to be in storm.... Oh-well.. Yup.. i dont even care..**_

_**-----Chapter 14----**_

_**Dereks POV**_

_Because your an idiot_

"Only because you have a slow mind, Ed."

Lizzie sluged me "Hey!"

"Leave him alone!" She smiles near Edwin,

_say what?_

I nudged Casey "Am I missing something?"

She smirked "Lets just say they have been getting alone _quite _well..."

I wrapped my arms around her waist "Like we are, or is it just a kiddy, kiddy thing?"

She looked at me confusingly arching an eyebrow "Like _we_ are? Come on Venturi, does that mean were not fighting anymore?"

I whispered in her ear "we'll be fighting alright.." She nudged me, laughing

She nudged me

"Dont get any ideas Venturi...." I smirked

I held my hands up, placeing a inocent smile on my face.. Yup, Casey is the only girl that can make me smile.. Besides Smarti.. But I'm inlove with Casey..

"Case, I'm hurt. I assure you my attentions were much, much different.."

_Tick, tick, tick_

"Nice try.."

_worth a shot.._

-----

_**Caseys POV**_

_Soo?_

_You again?_

_I'm your conscience, remember?_

_Ya well your __annoying__ as well.._

_Dont argue with me.._

_What ever, look I admited i love Derek okay?!_

_And.._

_And he loves me! Okay? You win!_

_Good!_

_So, why are you still here?_

_Do bug you..._

_Ugh!_

_Just kidding, Listen. _

_No, I dont need you nagging me about something.._

_Casey, I can talk to you all I want.._

_Actually, I can make you stop.. Its my mind._

_Casey listen, I know how to ge-_

_Leave me alone!_

_Casey, you have to listen to me, I'm your-_

_I dont care!_

"Case?"

"Huh?" I looked over to a worried Derek and confused Ed and Liz

"Are you allright?" Lizzie arched an eyebrow

I nodded "Oh course.. I'm just, I just have a headach.. Its nothing,"

"Doesnt sound like nothing..." Derek made my look at him

"Its nothing.. Just my stupid thinking"

He sighed

"I said you think to _much_, I never said it was stupid.."

I giggled.. "I know.. lets just think of a plan, Okay?"

They nodded

_I still think you should list- _

_**smack!**_

I slapped my head, grabbing the attention of everyone

"So... How _did_ we get here? Care to explain Mcdonald?"

I looked at Derek with a playfull glare "No, only _I_ use the last name!" I petended to wine

He rolled his eyes chuckling "Nice.."

"Well... After I ran home, I-"

"Actually you took my keys..." Derek inturrupted

"Your fault for not closing your pockets.." I sang

"So, as I was saying.. I _drove_ home and ran upstairs, seeing Lizzie crying on the ground.."

Edwins eyes shot wide "I did that to her???" He seemed panicked

I nodded slowley watching him beat himself up, trying to appoligize to Lizzie, who seemed amused.

"Like I said, She was crying so after we spent the whole time in my room, I let her sleep there... The last thing we said before we fell asleep was I-"

Lizzie finished "I asked what Life whould be like if Mom never met George.. And Casey said a hell of alot better.. then after that, we closed our eyes and when we woke up we were at a resterant were George was meeting mom for a blind date."

"And we changed the past by locking George in the bathroom." I mummbled

Derek looked at me with shock and seemed once again impressed

"You locked my dad in the bathroom?" He arched an eyebrow, I slowley nodded

"Just so we wouldnt be steps?"

I almost lost my eyebrows with my hair line, smirking _his smirk_

"_steps?_" I repeted

He just shrugged "Better than using brother or sister at the end.." He faked a shutter

"So your _glad _i'm not your sister?" He nodded

"_Yeah._" he said in a 'Duh' tone

I scoffed and crossed my arms.

His eyes got wide

"No, no, no, no, I didnt mean it like that! I ment if you were my sister than it whould be gross because ide be inlove with my sister! But ur not my sister, so its okay!" He coverd it up

I laughed at his panic... Derek Venturi panicing... You gotta milk it for what its worth..

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding.. I'm glad your not my brother, then i chouldnt do this.." I kissed him while cupping my hand on the side of his face

"EW!" Edwin and Lizzie groand

"Get a room!" Edwin coverd his eyes

I scoffed "You whouldnt be saying that if you were kissing Lizzie.."

He shrugged "Ya well! Well... Well, thats different! Thats me, A Venturi is an exeption to _all_ rules.." He said smartly

Derek laughed and did this wierd brother hand-shake thing..

I just starred at Derek, he nodded uneasily

"W-with the exeption of Mcdonalds too!" He nodded towards me and Edwin

"_What?_" Edwin said, furrowing his eyebrows

Lizzie punched his arm

"I mean ya!"

I laughed "You know Venturi, sometimes I wonder why I love you.."

He arched an eyebrow but seemed kinda hurt

"Because you have a ego bigger than your brain, Your a jerk, your self centerd, your also a skirt chasing kad and-" He kissed me

"Less we forget I'm sweet with you, I dont want any other girl than you, your ego is my ego, I dont need a heart if I have yours, and I annoy you because i love you."

He finished perfectly

"Oh ya, Thats why.." I smiled

"Seriously People...." Lizzie groaned

"Can we get back to the plan? Ide rather not puke in public.."

She pretended to through up

"I agrea this is getting Sappy.." I added, Derek looked confused

"This coming from the queen of "rom-com"?" I shrugged

"Obviously... The only way back is to do what they did before but this time dont change the past.. and say life would be a hell of alot better if dad and Nora whould be together.." Derek suggested

Edwin and Lizzie shook their head in sync

"It wont work," Lizzie started

"Since they changed the past allready once, this time is gonna be alittle more complicated..."

"How so?" I questioned

"Well.. Remember when My dad asked your mom to marry him?"

I nodded knowingly

"Well, Me, Lizzie and Marti all wanted it to happen _and_,"

"Me and Derek didnt..."

Derek looked at me shocked

"Were is this going Ed?"

He sighed

"We need to find a way to go back to the past... Well... You guys need to go.." He pointed to me and Derek

"Why?" we both said in a union

"You already disrupted the past! So it could change differently! Okay, what if this time you guys actually _do_ stop Dad and Nora from getting married? So if you guys can get into the past tonight, and change your minds than we _might _actually get back!"

I sighed and looked at Derek

"We have school tomorrow.." I said softly

He laughed "Its not gonna affect you if were in a different present, Case.." I sighed again

"Fine.."

Derek clasped his hands befor rubbing the together

"How do we do it?"

Lizzie shuffles through some files

"Well, you both have to _want _to do it.. atleast thats what i read in this story.. and also the fact it worked when me and Casey wanted to have it happen soo.. Oh, and you also gotta sleep together.."

Derek smirked at me "Dont even think about.."

I said with a slug right after

he raised his hands up in defence "Scared to live alittle _dangerously_?" He rose his eyebrows up and down, I laughed at him trying, its too funny

"Is it possable you can not try to make me _puke??_" Edwin shiverd

"Fine.."

"And i dont want to find out my sister is pregnet Derek!" Lizzie warned

He laughed

"I'm not an idiot Liz!" She scoffed

"Thats what _you_ think.."

---**time 11:57**---

"You asleep yet?" Derek mummbled

"Nope, you?" I mummbled back

"Nope.."

This has been going on for about half-an-hour..

"How can we sleep this early???" He turned towards me, I did aswell

"You sleep longer... Why are you complaining?"

He ponderd for a minout, then shrugged

"It probably wont work because one of us dont want to do this.."

"Do you?"

I thought about it

"It whould be wierd but i do, I'll do anything to go home.."

I yawned

"Same.."

"Its not working though.." I sighed

He raised an eyebrow "We could pass the time.."

I looked at him "Venturi.." I warned

He shook his head "Not that.. I ment," He moved over and started kissing me

I bit my lip "Oh.." Suddenly, It turned into this Make-out fest..

He was basicly ontop of my kissing from my neck to my lips.. Its actually very sweet of him.. Though i was wondering why

"Wait.." I said softly, He lifted his head

"I'm suprised.. How come you didnt just through yourself on me like u usually do with girls?"

He shrugged

"Well because one, Your not ready and two, I'm kindof a _virgin._"

My eyes grew wide "Your a virgin?" He nodded confusingly

"Your not?" I nodded "Oh, I am, I'm just suprised.."

He shrugged

"Alot of people are.." He started to make out with me again.. Parting ym lips with his toung

After about 5 minouts, I didnt feel like i was laying down anymore...

He parted from me and we kept our eyes closed

"Do you feel different?" He asked

"Uhuh.." I answerd we both slowley opened our eyes, seeing Us in the halls of our school

"Were dreaming?" He looked at me

I pinched him

"OW!"

"Guess not.."

He pinched me back "De-rek!"

"Nope, not dreaming.."

I scoffed

"Hey, theres sam!"

I sluged him "Hes younger!" He shrugged

"Not like he'll notice.."

"Besides the fact you'll be inches taller.. when your the short one!"

He shrugged again

"Sammy!" I slapped my face with the palm of my hand

He backed up

"Did you see that! He ignored me!"

"Or," I looked at him "He cant see you, remember, were here to see me and you..."

He waved at me sarcasticly

"Well i see me and you right now.."

I rolled my eyes, punching his arm

"Hey! Dont be punchin my arm!" He joked

I laughed alittle and pushed him down the hall to our normal lockers..

He stopped while crossing his arms, pointed me towards younger me and him, Him following Ralph who was walking with me..

"EW!"

"What?" He jerked his head over to me

"My hair and clothes look terrable! I look Awfull!"

He rolled his eyes, wrappingan arm around my waist

"No you dont, when i first saw you, I wanted to kiss you right there and then.."

I couldnt help but feel myself blush

"Your blushing?" He smiled

"What-ever Venturi.." I laughed walking ahead of him

"Hey," He caught up with me

"I need to talk to you about this Venturi concept.. Now What if you forget my name?"

I smirked "I'm sorry, you are?" I joked

"Ha, ha.. Very funny.." He pushed my shoulder playfully

I laughed pushing him back

"Lets go, its lunch.."

We walked into the Cafe, seeing me talking to Ralph and Derek at the Table ahead, ease-dropping

"Ok, so were going in.." Dere started to walk swiftly down the hall, i tapped him on the shoulder

"Derek, its ok, Nobody can see us but our younger selves.."

He nodded.. "I'll just pull myself out and you do the same?"

He suggested

I nodded and made my way behind myself.

Derek just stood beside himself without his younder self knowing

I quickly grabbed my purse and let it slide across the floor, to the doors of the cafe for privacy

I then snook over there and grabed the purse watched as myself got up looking, then saw my with it, waving it around,

I took the bait!

I watched as My younger self made her way and i hood my face till i felt a tap on my shoulder

"Hey!"

I turned around

"Hi Casey!"

"Whoa!"

---

_**Dereks POV**_

I watched as Casey made her way to the pick up the purse,

_tricky and smart.._

I saw her younger self start over there and then heard myself mummble something even though i know what it is

_'That idiot of a friend of mine is trying to ask out my future step-sister! Thats sick!'_

On cue, i grabbed myself from behind and started for privacy at another door

"Hey! Who are you?"

I felt myself trying to brake free

once i got to the door I whipped around to see myself

"Names Derek Venturi..."

"Whoa!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I am soo sorry for another cliffy, forgive me? It just seemed like a good time, the tention hey?**_

_**I basicly got the idea of this chapter while watching life with Derek**_

_**Ironic isnt it?**_

_**Well anyways, hope You guys like it! Your opinions mean the most to me!**_

_**Review! **_

_**BG4E**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Ha ha.. clever finisfh to that last chapter eh? Well its time for more! What will the younger versions say? Will they convince them at all? Is there a possable chance that the younger selfs will kill themselves? LOL JK! **_

_**Just tryin to get u ravled up.. no deaths will happen dont worry! Question though.. if i did kill someone, What whould you do?**_

_**Kill me? Destroy my computer? Through me out a window? Beat me till i change it? VOTE NOW! lol**_

_**----Chapter 15----**_

_**Last chapter:**_

"Hey! Who are you?"

I felt myself trying to brake free

once i got to the door I whipped around to see myself

"Names Derek Venturi..."

"Whoa!"

---

_**Dereks POV**_

"say _what?"_ i watched as "Mini me" Almost had a heart attack

"Dude, calm down... Its not like you dont believe in this stuff," I crossed my arms.. I really _did_ believe in that type of stuff.. I just never thought it whould happen

"You Just- And you- Your me? How did you- when did you- I'm trippin out big time!"

I watched myself begin to pace... It seemed kinda creepy seeing a younger version..

"Dude..." He stopped pacing and i smacked myself against the head

"OW!" I crossed my arms

"_Now_ do you believe i'm here?"

"Kinda have too..."

---

_**Caseys POV**_

_I seriousy wanna slap myself... i'm watching my younger self have a panic attack... _

I watched myself pace and i stopped her with my arm

"This is _impossable_.." I heard her whisper..

I laughed "I've seen more possablilities, trust me..."

"Casey!?" I looked over my shoulder to see Derek pulling his younger self over here

"Okay, you need to stop pulling my shirt.." Younger Derek pointed to the almost stretched shirt I watched myself laugh at him

Derek then looked at me

"Casey, i need your help, younger me, is _impossable!_"

I rolled my eyes "Derek, _older_ you is impossable..."

He rolled his eyes back

"Question?" I heard myself butt in

"Why are we here?"

I looked at Derek, then younger us

"Well, we need you guys to let our parents marry..."

Younger Venturi's eyes widdend

"_WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY???"_

"Your gonna make a big mistake if you dont.." Derek cut in

"Speaking of mistakes," I seen myself slug the younger Derek

"De-rek!"

Older Derek snapped his fingers sarcasticly "Oh _joy! _And it starts!"

I slugged him

"Hey!"

I laughed before looking at younger me with wide eyes

"Okay, now listen to me! Dont date anyone named Truman!"

"Or Scott.." Derek butted in

"Or Scott," I repeted

"Or Trevor.."

"Or Trever,"

"Or Max.."

"Or-"

I was cut off by older Derek standing infront of younger me

"Let me make this easy... Stay away from guys with the name Truman, Scott, Max, _defenatly _Noel and Sam.."

I slugged him "Derek! change my whole life why dont you!"

He shrugged then a watched young Derek freak out, pointing at me

"You date Sam??? Seriously???"

I shrugged "Big deal?"

"And you _let her?_" He pointed to Derek

"Ya, see i kinda had a fight with Sam about it, and regreted letting them go out ever since.." He let his head flip back with a frusterating groan

"Can we just _go?_ Ide rather not be here with _her_" Younger Derek pointed to younger version of me

Derek laughed "I allways was the master of lieing, you know you like her... Stop lieing.."

Younger me looked at him in disgust "Ew! He's about to be my _step-broth_er!_"_

I looked at her shrugging.. "Your point may be?"

She looked at Younger Derek and slugged him

"Look what you did to me?"

she glared

Me and Derek both looked at eachother and then looked back at them

"Remember how we said we allways had a good reason to fight?"

"Uhuh.."

"You think we do now?"

"Nope.."

"Me eather..."

They paused and looked at us, I just let out an uncontrollable laugh

"You guys look rediculouse!"

They looked confused

"Trust me, i had never noticed we acted like that.." Derek added

They started to glare, we stopped

"What are you talking about?" I heard Youn Casey ask

I looked at Derek and he shrugged, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed me... I wrapped my arms around his neck, making it deeper..

When we parted I seen a scared face of both of them

"What was _that???_" They said in a union

"Well you wanted to know right?" I smiled

Younger Derek had his mouth agape

"You two are together?"

I smiled at Derek as he laughed

"_please _dont act all shocked.."

"How?" I heard Casey but in.. it sounds wierd hearing myself talk..

"Well," I started

"I found out a few things about Derek, lets just say i know him... And well we kindof admited we love eachother... After he practicly through himself at me that is..."

They froze

"So I fall inlove?" Younger Derek arches an eyebrow

"What can I say, I'm not totally heartless..." he shrugged

"Aw!" I seen Casey gawk at us

"Its so _sweet_." she smiled

Young Derek laughed "Its also _very aquward_..."

We watched as the young us took an useasy step away from eachother

I looked at Derek rolling my eyes

"You guys might want to get to know eachother.." Derek stated

I nodded laughing "Trust me, you'll be inlove by tomorrow.."

They gave us confusing looks

_I clearly understand its aquward for them, i dont expect them to through themselves at eachother.. Imagine that!_

"So... are you gonna let our parents get married??" Derek became tence with the quiet

They gave us scared looks

"Thats impossable! ide be dating my step-brother!" she had her eyes widdend

"Not to mention incest!" younger Derek added

Derek slapped his head with his palm "Its _not _incest.... We arent blood so its perfectly fine, you'de just have to deal with what people think.."

young Derek became uneasy, looking at Casey

"Uh, do you wanna get to know me? Like this Saterday?"

She smiled.. I also seen her blush.. I cannot believe i blush so easily!

"Sure... And,"

She looked at me "But I still dont think we should let our parents marry..."

We all groaned, The Dereks gave eachother a look

"Is she _allways_ this hard?"

Derek looked at me "Pretty much.."

"De-rek!" Me and Casey said in a union

"Thats creepy.." Derek mummbled

"Casey come on... You wont move here if you dont let your mom marry my dad.."

Younger Derek started putting his hands on her shoulders

"Well Lizzie doesnt want mom to re-marry.."

I cleard my throut "Thats actually a lie.." I held up my finger

"And.." Derek added "I'll probably never see Casey again if you dont let your mom re-marry."

He looked down thinking of what to do "Meet us at smelly Nelly's, I'll make my decision by then.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: sorry for the hold up! But there are plenty of chapters to come! Dont worry! about waiting a long time! I'll get in next chapter probably tonight!

Oh and Trailor coming soon... i'll notify you when it does! Be sure to check it out!


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I AM A TERREBLE TERREBLE TERRABLE PERSON!!! I whould seriously slap myself and am truly sorry if u guys hate me!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I CANNOT BELIEVE it took me THIS LONG to write a dang chapter! Me and my stupid Lazyness!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I will absolutley make it up to you guys! Cause guess what? I wasnt gonna but after ALOT of chapters to this story it will be done and I wasnt but i am going to creat a sequel!**_

_**I repete... There still is ALOT of chapters before this story is done but i just wanna give you heads up there wil be a sequel!**_

_**I am sorry for the wait guys! Here's another chapter!**_

_**-----Chapter 16-----**_

**Caseys POV**

"Derek, weve been waiting here for 10 minouts! Why are they not here???" I began to hyperventilate, What if they change their minds?? What if i _never _see Derek again???

"Casey, calm down, I mean we _were_ 20 minouts early.. I told you we should have waited."

I glared at him

His eyes got wide "Did I say _calm down_? I really ment to say _chill_ down, There is a _big_ difference!" He smiled nervousley

I rolled my eyes smirking "Your too cute when you try.. Its not fair!" I pretended to whine, pouting like Marti

He rolled his eyes in return "If your this cute now, I wonder what you were like at 8.."

I arched an eyebrow "Kinda '_mushi_' Dont'cha think?" I mocked what he told me just a month ago

-Flashback-

_"I cannot believe you!"_

_I stomped into his room, swinging his door wide open_

_"Uh, come in?" he slipped of his headphones_

_"Why did you ex __just__ call me in tears?!" i glared at him thinking about my gym partner samantha hollering in the phone about Derek_

_He seemed taken aback "I dont know.." He waved it off_

_I scoffed "De-rek! You are such a egotisticle, self centered, horrible jerk!"_

_He got up annoyed and laughed sarcasticly "I love you too, sis."_

_I glanced up at his eyes mixed with anger, saracasm and alittle meaning.. But i shrugged it off._

_"You should have atleast called her! Not just get up and leave! And she told me you were talking about me under your breath! What did i do to you!?" I yelled as a statement more than a question_

_" EVERYTHING!" I cringed at his blow_

_He started to yell again but it was so loud and fast i couldnt hear it_

_"__**Well i'm sorry for thinking about you the whole time! Do you know how hard it is to get you out of my head?? I ran out because i couldnt think of a date when all i could think about was you and your yelling at me and i'm suposably the jerk!?!?"**_

_I glanced up alittle scared.. I had no idea what he just said but it sounded like he was almost about to brake down.._

_"What?" I barley mummbled.. still scared of him_

_I slowley came up to me "You werent listening?" He arched an eyebrow_

_"Its kinda hard when your yelling at the top of your lungs!" I snapped Thank god noone was home_

_"Mabye i whouldnt have to yell if you werent such a __BITCH!__" He snapped louder and i flinched.. I litteraly went to a point were i flinched like a child that was about to be abused_

_His face immidietly soffened "Why did you do that?"_

_I felt tears in my eyes and he lifted my chin.._

_"Casey, why did you flinch?"_

_Before i could answere he shook his head_

_"I whould __never__ hurt you Casey.. And i whould deffinatly __not__ let someone lay a finger on you.." He said softley_

_I suddenly felt the tears pour down my face, he gentaly wiped them away_

_"Sorry," I said barley a whisper "And thank you.." He smirked_

_"Getting alittle mushy, dont'cha think Case?"_

_-End of flashback-_

"Caaassseeeyyy?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me

"What's wrong with her?"

Almost exact same familiar voice

"Nothing!" A _extreamly _familiar voice.. I shook my head from flash back.

I looked at Me(Well mini me..) And Derek squared..

Young Casey sat looking at me worriedly

"Are you-I- us- Me-.." She trailed off before shaking her head "Are you okay?"

I nodded, it was like a mirror was talking to me

"This _still_ is _very_ trippy..." Derek laughed beside me

I smiled before looking at the two of us seriously

"Did you decide?" I had a worried expression clearly on my face

She gave me a smile that had scared but also happiness in them

"I- Weve decided.." She gestured towards her and 15 year old Derek "To let our parents marry.." She gave a sweet look to the Derek next to her while i looked at mine with relief and complete exitement all over my face

"YES!!" we both yelled, he scoofed my in his arms and twirling me around while giving me a deep, most passionate kiss I ever had

He looked over at them, they looked at us with strait faces then began to laugh..

"Thats us in a few years you know.." He said to younger me

She rolled her eyes "Kinda scary but i'll live with it.." She sent a flirtatiouse smirk his way

"How can two oposites just be so perfect?" She let out a romantic sigh

I shrugged, laughing "I guess what they say is true," I quoted "Oposites attracked.."

He smirked "What happened to that cute smile?"

He playfully scoffed "Try to change my whole life why dont you." He mocked

I swatted at him playfully

"Aw.." I heard Casey cooeing and Gawking at us.. That is so me.. I can tell

"Uhm, I'm right here." Young Derek smiled at Casey, opening his arms for a hug

My jaw almost hit the floor "So it took me almost 3 years to get a smile out of you and it takes younger me 1 day??"

I arched an eyebrow at Derek

He laughed "Oh I have, Just when you werent looking... Its one of my rules!" He joked

"About those rules.." I trailed he arched an eyebrow "What?"

"No more girlfriend list..." I stated.. he shrugged "Allready gone,"

I looked confusingly at him He only smiled "When you told me you hated me, I decided to tear up that list and was gonna tell you i loved you the morning after.. untill i fainted.." He mummbled I just smirked

I looked over noticing That the two young us were making out... _allready???_

_Your kidding right???_

_Nope..._

_Oh great.._

_As i was saying.._

_Dont wanna hear it, what is it now? Let me guess... Your gonna tell me i'll ride of on a 'My little poney'_ _into the sunset?_

_Casey.._

_My stupid mind! What kind of conscience are you?? Your supost to help me!_

_I'm trying to!_

"You okay Case?" Derek cocked his head alittle

I shook my head "Yeah, sorry... I just think it's amazing that they kissed that fast.. I'm kinda jelliouse.."

He turned me to face him and planted a kiss on my lips

I smiled biting my lip

His smile dropped

"What?" I asked, _somethings up_

"Something wrong with you, I know it Case.." He lead me to sit down in a booth, barley even noticed by little us making out

_which by the way is still kinda fast and alittle wierd._

"Tell me whats up, Case... You've been zoneing out alot and i couldnt help but notice you've lied about.. well all the time when i ask you."

I shook my head "I'm sorry, it just my head, Its being stupid.."

He chuckled allittle

"Highly doubtfull Casey.. Your like the smartest girl in this world, how is it even possable your head is being "Stupid"?" He quoted around stupid.

I took in a deep breath "My conscience has been talking to me Derek... And its strange." He arched an eyebrow nodding

"Its supost to talk to you, Case.. It happends to help you, Though it's more of a feeling... not really words." I sighed, banging my head on the table 3 times, 3 exact times and rose with a headach worse than a hangover.

"Its just that first it kept telling me i love you and i know that now and allways really have just couldnt admit it.." He nodded understandingly "And then now its saying somethings wrong! Not with us.. But how were trying to get home i think."

He sat there and put a hand were i hit my head

"I think you slammed your head to many times Casey..." He smirked

I removed his hand with irritation "I'm not kidding Derek!" I snapped, He leaned back in his seat with an appoligetic look on his face

I sighed "I'm sorry but it wont stop telling me somethings wrong Derek..."

He shook his head "Casey, dont worry! We fixed it now, were gonna wake up tomorrow back in the normal world again!" He smiled brightly

"It'll be fine, Okay?" I nodded, not sure i believe him... He was right, it was a gut feeling.. Cause i was having one right now...

_I need to get back home, I need to-_

i couldnt get myself to think anymore.. i felt tired

"_Casey_?" I head Derek across from me but it sount as though he just woke up..

I just breathed... I slowley felt my eyes dripping, i blinked, keeping my eyes closed for 3 seconds.. Opening them to see younger us crouding with worry planted on our faces

I blacked out

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: sorry.. I think this is one of my most boring chapters but next one is gonna be like freaky out, love, hyperventilating, sadness and complete wierdness..**_

_**Trailer still being worked on.... And you might want some popcorn for the next chapter!!!!lol**_

_**Pce! BG4E**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I love the reviews! keep em comin guys! i am so sorry that it took me along time to update :( I took a short break from all my stress.. I kinda had to deal with my computer and friends and i allready got the idea for this and next chapter so i figured to get off my couch and write!**_

_**My hands feel so lazy on the keyboard.... Dont you hate when that happends???**_

_**-----Chapter 17-----**_

_**Dereks POV**_

"Were are Casey and Derek?"

"Upstairs argueing again..."

I jerked my head to Martis voice and then beside me to Casey and Lizzie, then to the other side Edwin..

"Were right here," Casey waved a hand over to us and slowley started towards the dinner table, us trailing behind

"Well they better hurry up before school starts.. what is it the fifth, sixth ti-"

"De-rek!" We all jerked our heads towards the stairs

"Yup.. Thats them, louder than ever.." Sighed Lizzie, but it wasnt the Lizzie beside Casey, it was _A _Lizzie approuching Nora at the table

Lizzie's eyes widdend and Me and Casey jerked our heads towards eachother

I quickly bit my nuckle and she slaped her hand on her mouth.

We both got yanked by Edwin and Lizzie, pulling us up the stairs, we stopped in the hall suddenly

"What did you guys do?!" Edwin yelled in a whisper

Casey started to hyperventilate "We were supost to be back! How did this happen? Where are we??"

I rolled my eyes "Obviously were home, Casey.." I nudged her

she scoffed "I ment what time are we in??" She snapped back, keeping her voice to a low

Edwin whipped out his cell phone

"It says Friday the 23rd.."

Our eyes widend "That was the night You guys had _the _argument!" Lizzie hissed

"This shouldnt be happening! we changed the past! Were going out and Mom and George are married!" Casey's faced paled

Edwin pulled us all towards the games closet, pushing us in the little space

"Ow!" I growled at him

"Oh, shut up!"

Casey shot a look at us then looked worried towards Lizzie

"Why are we here??" Lizzie shook her head and opened a small folder in her hand

_does she carry those everywere?? Cause she allways seemes to have them in her hands._

"I dont know, mabye you guys need to stop something else.."

I looked over at Edwin "And mabye _you_ need to stop yourself from hurting Liz.."

He glarred at me "Well mabye _you _should come up with better appoligies!"

I grabbed him in a head lock, before being hit by Casey and hissed at by Lizzie

"Guys!" They shouted in a union

"You guys, get it together!" Lizzie hissed once more "We all need to get to school and stop ourselfs before were stuck here forever! Ide like to be back home!"

-----**That morning at Lizzie and Edwins school**-----

_**Edwins POV**_

I walked over to my locker and waited for myself to go to the bathroom.. I knew the exact time... Dont ask...

I felt a tap on my shoulder, before i was forcfully whipped around

"Go!" Lizzie yelled while watching me enter the bathroom, pushing myself ther aswell

I block the doors with the door stopped and walk over to the mirrors, waiting for me to come out

-

_Its been 5 minouts!!!! I never knew it whould take me this fricken long!!_

I looked at myself walk over to the sink, _did he even notice me?_

"Hey.." he nodded at me before heading towards the door

_3, 2, 1..._

he backed over to were he first was, looking my strait in the face

"AHH!" I watched as i tripped over my own two feet and stumble to the ground

I laughed, hopping off the counter and helping me up

"You are about to make a big mistake..."

-----_**same school, Lizzies POV**__-----_

I flinched, hearing the sudden scream from the room, slightly smiling at the door

"See ya at lunch Liz!" I whip around to see my friend Ashley and Sara wave at me as i walk towards my locker, so what do I do? I casually walk over and pull myself by the back-pack, over inside a classroom

"Hey! Whats wrong with you!" I hear behind me Lizzie of a few days ago fighting to pull her self away, cries of confusion echoed the empty room

"Look! Before you let Casey drag you into a big mistake, Listen!"

Her eyes shot wide and jaw dropped

"Oh my god!"

I closed the curtains and pulled her to sit at a desk

"Okay, If Edwin fails to make himself not make the biggest mistake of his life then i need you to listen to me, Okay???" I leaned on the desk my body was currently sitting in with my hands, looking myself strait in the eye

She nodded quickly

"This is Edwins fault isnt it?" She rolled her eyes, I nodded

"Some of it.. The problem is the Venturi's, The bigger problem is what us and Casey are gonna do.."

She looked in confusion

"Look, Edwin is not gonna mean what he might and might not do and you cannot let Casey change the past allright!?" She almost fell out of the chair, but nodded

"OK! But what exactly _did _we do?"

I sat on the teaching desk infront of her

"Okay, I'll tell you the whole story if you dont inturrupt.. Okay?"

She nodded, propping her head in her hands, clearly interested in the concept

"Okay..."

----- _**Caseys POV high school**_-----

_Come on.. come on.. Any time now... You know, anytime whould be nice..._

I see myself last to come out of the class, waving at my English teacher

I march up to her, pulling her by the arm to under the stairs

"Hey! Der- Your not Derek..."

I push her to the far end under the stairs were nobody will see us

"Whoa!"

"I'm tired of doing this a second time!"

"Wha-"

"Quiet! Now i need you to listen to me! No arguing with me eather! I will see you at lunch, i wont talk to you because you will talk to Derek! Allright??"

She bit her bottom lip, Nodding

I take in a deep breath and look over at Pauls office.. Remembering the conversation we had, atleast before i blew up on him... Guilt quickly struck through me

-_**Flashback**_-

_"Paul, I have a very big problem!"_

_Me nods and waves me over to sit down_

_"And what is the problem?"_

_I start moving papers in orderly fashon, well before he stops me_

_"Derek?"_

_I nodd, and look at him, tears in my eyes.._

_"I cant handle his jokes anymore! Its like I come home and a prank is waiting for me! I woke up with a brown and green bed! I had been pudding-ised! I had tripped and fell, I had to clean mascara out of my carpet and help Lizzie die her hair! And now i`m gonna cry unless you make it stop!"_

_He starred wide-eyed and held out his hands to stop me, pulling out a tissue box_

_"No, no dont cry.. Just remember to ignore Derek... I'm just amazed he did all that.."_

_I shook my head "He- he had help.." I choked out_

_"I hate my family Paul.." Okay, mabye i dont __hate__ them but pretty close_

_"Now, before we jump to conclusions.. Mabye do you think Derek is trying to get your attention.. Because its been kindof lacking latley and mabye he's just not used to it.."_

_I rolled my eyes "Please Paul, Derek is the one who said 'It whould be better if i never had to see you again' Just yesterday..."_

_"You know you love your family Casey... They mean well,"_

_I nodded and then started to get mad, remembering the constant fighting between George and my mom, and the cruel jokes Edwin and Derek were pulling on me and my sister_

_When did the Venturi's become such jerks???_

_"I mean You give love you get love.."_

_-__**End of flashback**_-

"Listen, your going to go to Pauls office and I need you to not yell at him okay?"

She nodded concerd "I yelled at Paul?" She tilted her head down alittle

"Ignore what Derek said yesterday and all the week.. The boys were trying to get your attention and half of it was Our fault too.."

"WHAT?!" she blew I coverd her mouth quickly

_jeeze.. I seriously do have a load voice..._

"Shut it! I said no inturruptions!" I hissed under my breath, just loud enough for her to hear

She nodded

"I mean think about it.. If you haddent told Lizzie to take money from Derek for your well being, then he whouldnt have replaced your shampoo with pudding.."

She nodded

"Lets not forget you and Lizzie made Edwin eat dog food just because he accidently got mudd on your shoes!"

She nodded again

"This is a two way road okay? And you cant say you hate Derek if you love him.."

"What?! I dont hate _or _love Derek!" She hissed

I slap my head "You know you do okay? Stop lieing because you bad at it, and i can say that because i'm you!I dont want to have to stay in a alternet universe because you say you hate Derek!

Now admit it before you have a stupid Conscience tell you 24/7!"

She backed up "Did i hit my head and not realize it? Or did you?" I rolled my eyes

"Look, I'm trying to save you from a mistake! Now shut up and admit it!"

"Okay! I love Derek!" She mummbled

I smiled in satisfaction

"Good! Now go to Pauls office once I give you pacific instructions.."

She nodded, leaning in waiting for the very long list

-----_**Highschool, Dereks POV**_-----

_Here we go again..._

I sighed and walked over to myself coming out of Spanish

I grabbed the hem of His shirt and drag him towards the gym

"Hey! Watch the shirt!" I roll my eyes and push him into the boys locker room

"Whoa! Dude! Thats not normal!"

I run a hand through my hair

"So this is what Casey must be feeling.." I mummble under my breath

"I did this twice! DONT MAKE IT HARD!" I hissed

He backed up alittle

"Twice?"

I glarred at him "Dont even ask...Look... I need to stop you from letting Casey run off.. By the way she took your keys.."

He quickly looked in the leather jacket i was also currently wearing, and looked up and glarred at the floor

"Casey.."

I rolled my eyes then he shot his eyes up

"She ran off?!" I could tell worry just struck him like they struck me when Casey actually did run..

"Not yet.. Just dont let her when she does.." I looked at him, Its like looking at a mirror with different close...

"This is as wierd as hell.." We said in a union

"Wait.. how old are you now?"

He pointed at me arching an eyebrow

"Right now i'm almost a week older, And if you dont do what i tell you to do then this wont be your future..." I said calmley.. I really am lazy and tired, you could hear it in my voice

He nodded "Okaaayyy.... Well what am i supost to do?"

I looked over at him.. then got a light bulb "First admit You love Casey right now.."

His eyes grew wide "What?? No-noo I dont Love _Casey_! Thats sick!"

I crossed my arms and motioned towards me and him.. Tellin him i _am _him

_I am the king of denial... wait no i am the lord of lies, Casey is queen of denial.._

"Fine! I am crazy for her! But you allready know that!"

I laughed "I wanted a reaction.." He glarred at me

"So thats the look edwin allways gets..."

He rolled his eyes crossing his arms

"Follow my instructions before you get into a big mess, Okay?"

He nodded

"So what you do is..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**a/n: so i kinda wanted you guys to wait and get ready for next chapter! I mostley decided because my friends got me stressed and now i need to sleep so night! and hope u liked this chapter!**_

_**BG4E**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Yup so anyways next chapter is a-go! And it only took me 8 hours!lol.. I said only XD**_

_**here we go.. WARNING! EXTREAM USE OF SARACASM! WARNING! EXTREAM USE OF SARACASM!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If i owned life with Derek.. Amazing things whould happen and all Dasey fans whould get 1000 bucks! If only i owned life with Derek *sigh***_

_**-----chapter 18-----**_

_**Derek's POV**_

"NO!" He yelled, I grunted

"Why not??"

"I cant automaticly tell her i love her!"

"You _have _to! Dont make this harder than it has to be!"

"You sound like Casey!"

"If i told Casey allready than dont you think _you_ can?"

"... No!"

I groanded.. Was it allways this hard with me?

"Look, I was here in your place less than a week ago.. Telling her was the last thing on my mind but you eather tell her or get hurt by her saying she hates you!" I suddenly snapped

His eyes grew wide "Casey doesnt hate me.." he said in a low voice I laughed

"You know it. I know it, Now i dont know what Casey has planned but you _need_ to follow what i say and how i say it!"

"Okay!" He held up his hands.. i knew exactly what he was thinking 'Your not in a padded room, why?'

--

_**Casey's POV**_

"You want me to _WHAT?!"_

I smacked my head

"Just do it please!"

"How can I do that?! What if he doesnt feel the same way?!?!"

I rolled my eyes "I am dating him, He told me everything.. I think i know!"

"Well I cant say it!"

"Why?!"

"Because I am SCARED!"

I widend my eyes... Remembering what i allways thought of what people whould think if i got together with Derek.

"Look," I started softly "I cant believe i'm saying this but I dont care what people think.."

Her eyes went wide "What about Mom and George?! What whould they think If they found I was dating my step-brother???"

"If they love you enough they whould want you to be happy.."

"What about Lizzie?? She could disown me for this!!"

I smiled in ammusment

At times like this Emily whould say 'This, This is you not to long ago..'

I smiled at the thought of my best friend.. If i dont get back, she wont be my best friend anymore..

Then i thought about Marti, A sweet little girl who understands to much for her own good. But doesnt judge you no matter how odd... If we dont get back i may never see her again.

Then I thought about Lizzie and Edwin.. They allready wanted this to happen, They are in a relationship themselves!

I thought about George and Mom.. Understanding but probably wont be all to happy if they found out, but whould want me to be happy.

Then I thought about Derek.

"It will work..." She looked up at me curiously "How do you know?"

_Its not lieing, Casey.. Its acting. _I told myself

"I-I know because we got Mom and george to believe us.."

I cringed at the lie.. It didnt feel like an act especially how bad it was..

"Fine."

I beamed I guess I dont notice a lie unless its from Derek..

_**--**_

"Casey! I did it! I got him to do what I say!" Derek came running towards me in the Cafe as we waited for "ourselfs" to come in..

"Really?? Derek your a geniouse!!" I faked exitment...

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow

"Nope!" I stated with a smirk

"Women, your cruel!" He replied jokingly

"Of course he's gonna listen, Derek! He's you!" I shot him a 'And your not an idiot when?' Look

He rolled his eyes "Well I was _going_ to give you a kiss but nooo!" He joked in a kiddish, teasing voice

I rolled my eyes "I'll kiss you when we get back.. _If _we get back.."

He laughed "Why not kiss me now?"

I shot him another look saying 'Do you have a memory at all?'

"You _just_ threatend you _whouldnt _kiss me.." I slapped my forehead in saracasm..

He chuckled "Oh cm'on Case, I was kidding and if i dont kiss you now then it'll kill me.." He pretended to wine

I rolled my eyes "Not in the mood Derek.."

He came right beside me and put his mouth to my ear

"Caaassseeeyyy.." He coed repetedly.. Almost about 3 times..

I started to laugh, I dont know how but i did, pushing him away playfully

He came up to me again a purred in my ear

"Derek!" I laughed "Their coming, and ide like to see what happends without your mouth attached to my ear.." He laughed, entwining his fingers with mine, watching the scene ahead

"There they are!" He silently pointed out

I pumped his shoulder with mine "Derek, i can see that.."

"Me-ow!" He joked, Putting out fake claws

I rolled my eyes smiling

The room was loud but we could still hear them from our place

"Spacey!"

I watched as the Derek was catching up to the Casey from almost a week ago..

"Ya Derek?" She turned slowley, Sam, Ralph on the Dereks side and Emily and Kendra on the Casey's side

"Casey, I need to talk to you.." He motioned her towards the doors for privacey.. It would soon be ruined by present time me and Derek and sam and Ralph and Emily and Kendra tagging along..

"Look Casey I'm sorry for those pranks, I was just trying to get you attention and the thing is tha-"

"Shut up.." She said planely my Derek looked at me confused

"Huh?" We heard confused Derek say from the doors

"How am I supost to kiss you if you talk so much?" She pulled his shirt down towards her lips and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms swiftly moved around his neck

"Finally!" We heard our friends sigh of relief

We watched as the two Derek and Casey both smiled at us, I looked at Derek with happy eyes..

We looked around our setting again to see everyone gone... Everyone but me and Derek

"Casey?"

"Derek?"

We jerked our heads over to Edwin and Lizzie running over to us

"Did your plans work???" I asked in a hurry

Lizzie nodded "Not one minout ago, what about yours?"

We both nodded

"Then what happend?" Derek asked, completely confused

"They dissapeard.." I said matter-of-factly

He rolled his eyes "I know _that_. But were?"

Edwin shrugged

"Whats that?"

I looked over to were Edwin was pointing, It was some kind of bright light, It suddenly dissapeard

I walked over towards were it went.. seeing a note on the groung

"Its my poems.."

They all walked over confused

"Its the poems i ripped up the day before this all started.. Its just ripped pieces of paper tapped together right now.. It makes a different poem or something.." I handed it to Derek he looked over the tapped ripped pieces of paper

"It says 'Love had become and lessons were not slacked, Take back what you said to find your way back'? That doesnt sound like a poem.." He passed it back to me

"Its a note, Derek.." I rolled my eyes, repeteing those words over and over under my breath

'Love has become and lessons were not slacked, Take back what you said to find a way back'

"Liz, have any idea's?" I gestured towards my sister

She repeted it to herself "'Take back what you said to find a way back'... Hmm, This means that someone said something we need to take back and replace to get home.."

I held up my hand towards her, purseing my lips "Captain obviouse returns!"

She rolled her eyes "I ment what do we do? What do we say?" I questioned again

She ponderd at the question, looking at Edwin for ideas

"Weelll," Edwin cut in "You guys did say you Hated the Venturi's, And did say life whould be better without us and we did say we whould like it better if we all never met... But that was over being flusterd in emotions and yelling.."

I looked at the roof, biting my lip.

"So we need to take which back?" I looked suddenly back at them

"All, i guess.." Derek shrugged

"Okay.." I started, " I want to take it all back.." I shouted towards the roof

_nothing..._

"Its not working Edwin.." I backed over towards him

"It has to be all of us.." He held out his had towards me and took Lizzie's, I took his hand and Dereks with the other

"What now?" Lizzie asked him.. He shrugges

"Well we kinda have to say it together.. but how do we put it in words so that it dont sound kinda corney and stupid?"

I seen Derek roll his eyes

"If it gets us home then it could be on a damn Cob for all i care!" I laughed

"Its okay Derek," I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder

He smiled "If you had not done that," He gestured at my hand on his shoulder

"I could be at the point of clobbering Edwin right now!" He plast a smug smirk on his face

Edwin sighed in relief and glanced at me with greatfull eyes.

"Soooo" Lizzie began "What are we supost to say?"

"Coombiea?" Edwin joked, smiling lazily at lizzie.

She bumbed him, grabbing his hand and told us to follow her example

"Okay.. I guess we have to take it all back.. so lets just say 'I take it all back'.."

_That has to be the most stupid thing i ever heard but okay there..._

"One, two, three.." Derek chanted

"**I take it all back!" **a union of echos buzzed through the room..

_pretty fricken loud if i say so myself! _

_I'm fine thanks! You know, I cant hear but it's ok!_

i couldnt halp but laugh at my own thoughts... Saracasm is usually Dereks role. I guess he really is rubbing off on me...

We all stood there with eyes closed.. waiting for something to happen.. I opened my eyes noticing the boys had theirs still closed

Edwin hesitated to open one eye before noticing we havent moved

"Well this _sucks!" _He stated annoyingly

Derek looked around the room "_Any_ time now..."

I rolled my eyes, moving to face the group "We obviously didnt sayit right... The message said 'Love has become and lessons were not slacked, Take back what you said to find a way back'." They nodded

"So, we have to actually _say_ what we want to take back.. What if there different things?" Derek asked

I shrugged "Then we say it nomatter what the difference.. but lets do it in order, one at a time!" I perked up

Derek rolled his eyes "In _order?_ Only _you_ could think of that.." He placed a smug grin on his face.. i glared but couldnt stop the tugging centation on the corners of my lips.

"Okay, lets do it! Ide rather not spend the rest of my life in a life i _didnt _grow up in!" Lizzie tapped her foot irritated.

I laughed as we linked hands again

I nidged Derek to go first he groaned

"Derek.."

"Fine." "I take back what I said, I love my family and I love Casey and want to go home.."

I looked at him warily in awe as he looked at me smiling but tiredly "That felt to mushy.."

I laughed "I take back what _I _said, The Venturi's, I love them all and I think Life is better with them in our lives. I whould _never _hate Derek, I love him.."

I smiled at him sheepishly and _knew _his ego was getting bigger by the minout

"I am touched." He joked holding a hand to his heart, smiling most affection aswell.

Edwin cleard his throut "I take back what I said, I can live with the Mcdonalds, I think I am inlove with my step-sister Lizzie and am completley sorry for what i did to her _and didnt mean it when I said she ruins the experiments_!" He said quickly

I laughed along with Derek as Lizzie shot him a quick glare

"I take back what I said, I dont hate Edwin and I dont hate the Venturi's, Though i feel the same way I admit Edwin is gonna pay for his actions.."

I smirked at Derek, Giving him a peck on the lips and watched as we all closed our eyes, waiting for something..

Anything..

A blow up!

A KABOOM!

A light!

A glow!

A fricken monkey for all I care!!

I lost all ballence as i tumpled to the ground seeming as i started to black out

"_Not again.._" I groaned as the last thing I see is Derek, Lizzie and Edwin lieing on the floor.

----

_**A/N: It suxs to have to wait... I know but i need to get my ideas strait for next chapter because they are all mixed up so i need to put em in order... I still got like 7 chapters left before I go with the sequel... I am just guessin basicly on how many left because i usually go up to thirty chapters so it may be more :S Lots of work to do with my ideas! Trailor is in working process!**_

_**WTYL8TER (write to you later!)**_

_**BG4E (Ya it was stupid but i am all about the short cuts!)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: CHAPTER 19 allready? i still have to get up to 30 XP thats as low i ever go lol 30 is small for me :P My friend is talkin to me on msn, i am writing chapters, gettin ideas for sequel, downlaodin stuff, updatin things, usin youtube, many many more and thats what i have been doin all day -.-**_

_**well if i dont get this chapter done and up by tonight then i am not as organized as i though :S I like to get everything done early lol, its better now than never! I am determind to get this done by tonight! So I dont bore you with this i am just gonna move along with it and give you ur chapter... here is chapter 19!**_

_**-----Chapter 19-----**_

_**Derek's POV**_

_ow..._ I blinked a few times getting up from the floor, i couldnt have fallen off the bad because I was by my dresser...

_Wait.. I passed out.. Could we be-_

"Casey!! Lizzie, Edwin, Case! Come!!"

"Derek!"

"Derek!"

Edwin and Lizzie came running into my room

"Are we back??" I looked right to Lizzie, I dont think Edwin whould know..

"I have no clue.."

_Or mabye he does.._

I looked over at Edwin and he shrugged, Wait, weres Case?

"Were is Casey?"

Lizzie looked alittle frightened "She didnt come when you called?"

I shook my head

Our eyes went wide "Casey!!!" We shouted in a union and ran into her room

I dropped by my uncontiouse girfriend, picking her up gentaly and placeing her on the bed, Moving a piece of hair behind her ear when the tweens were'nt looking

"She must have not woken up.." Lizzie stated, shaking her head alittle

Ed nodded

I started to lightly tap her on the soulder "Casey? Casey, You need to get up..."

No answer...

She shuffled in her sleep

"Casey, cm'on Case. Wakie wakie..."

Still no answer

I rolled my eyes and The tweens looked worried

"Is she gonna be okay?" Edwin walked over to us

I laughed

"Watch.." I whisperd to them

"Casey, hurry! Your late for school!!!"

"**WHAT?!?!**" She shot up with panic stricken across her face, wow.

I chuckled watching her glare

"Not funny Derek!"

I rolled my eyes "Morning princess.." I said in a flirty tone..

She scoffed and made a face of disgust

"Dont call me that, and get out!" She pushed us all out of her room

"What just happend?" I mummbled to myself

--

I waited 20 minouts for Casey to barge in my room asking if we were back.. I still dont even know..

_Why did she kik me out? Why did she treat me like she allways did? Doesnt she remember? She whould have too, Lizzie does and me and Edwin do..._

I closed my eyes and leaned against the head board, fliping my I-pod to a song me and Casey really like,

I dont patronize I realize  
I'm losing and this is my real life  
I'm half asleep and I am wide awake  
This habit is always so hard to break  
I don't wanna be the bad guy  
I've been blaming myself and I think you know why  
I'm killing time  
And times killing you, every way that I do

I heard something burt through my room and i opened my eyes to see if it was Casey

Its not..

I flash of light strock my bed

"Whoa!"

I jumped off and whent by the door... not the best idea because there's alot of meddle beside it.. Ugh

I seen a piece of paper.. well a now brownish-gold piece of paper that was atleast still readable

"Love is everywere, But some have to be reminded?"

_What the hell does that mean???_

"Lizzie!?!"

"Ya???"

"Get Edwin and Get in here now!"

"Okay! EDWIN!"

I cringed at her yell, god she is louder than Casey!

"Wheres the fire?!" Edwin and Liz burst through the door, almost smacking me in the head

"There was about to be on my bed, otherwise it whould have been me but that doesnt matter,"

They looked at me like i really _was_ crazy

"Huh?" They echoed, i rolled my eyes

"This! This note i got when i wasm almost toasted!!" I bit

They took a step back and i suddenly got the breath caught in my throut

"Derek, why are you yelling?? And why are the kids in here?"

Case placed a hand on her hip, looking for an explination.. I wanted to kiss her right there and then, really did but she seems like she's not interested anymore

"I found another note.." I coughed

She knitted her eye brows together

"You've been getting notes?"

_wait..._

"Casey do you still hate me?"

She looked taken aback, along with Edwin and Liz, but i just took a step towards Casey, hearing Lizzie red the note to Edwin

"Do you?"

"Uh, Derek?

"Derek I really-"

"Derek..."

"Do you remem-"

"DEREK!"

"WHAT??"

I whipped around to see Lizzie and Edwin with shocked faces and pulled me out of the room, to the games closet.. Also known as tween centeral..

"What?" I stated more than questioned.. i was getting pissed.

"Casey doesnt remember idiot!" Lizzie hissed

"What?"

"She doesnt remember! It sais right here, and i quote 'Love is everywere, _But some have to be reminded!"_

I crossed my arms and looked at A random pile of random games i hate..

"What does that even mean?"

She smacked her palm on her fourhead, groaning

"Love is everywere.. You and Casey found love when we were at that alternate Universey thingy, And some have to be _reminded? Ring any bells up there?"_

I glared at her as Edwin chuckled, after wacking him upside the head, i studied the note

"So how do i remind her???"

"How did you find your love?"

"When i fell inlove with her?"

She slugged me "Your an idiot!"

"What??"

"When you got together!"

_Oh..._

_That was not to long ago.._

"A few days ago when I just couldnt resist her anymore.."

She gave me a look of disgust "Not needed to know.." She scoffed

I rolled my eyes and shrugged

"I donno, she kinda well started to make me nerviouse, and i have allwways loved her but thought i could never tell her. Then i kinda pinned her against the wall an-"

"STOP! I DONT WANNA HEAR THE REST!"

I almost fell against the door from her outburst

Edwin laughed

"This is like the time when Nora talked to her about puberty and hormons.."

"Gah!" Lizzie cringed and plugged her ears harder, i ripped out her fingers

"Your gonna pop your eardrums Liz," I chuckled

"Better than hearing about my sister being seduced. Seriously that was not needed!"

I laughed nudging Edwin

She looked at us disgusted _alot of disgusted Mcdonalds today _

"Ugh!"

---

"Do it now!"

"WHAT am i supost to do???"

"Make her remember!"

"How?"

"Do what you did!" She hissed

"Pin h?-"

"I dont wanna hear it!" She rushed, pushing me in Caseys room.

"He, he heyyy Case!" I rubbed the back of my neck nerviously

She turned around from her computer "Uhm, Hey?"

I sat on her bed across from her "So.."

"Soooo?"

"How's it goin?"

"Uh, nothing much? You?"

I sighed

_what am i supost to do?? Jump her???_

"Nothin, nothin.. Just bored. Dontcha hate being bored? I hate being bored.. I think its because its boring and i mean seriously! Who likes being bored?"

I laughed nerviously again, rubbing the back of my neck once again

_I am rambling! just like Casey! Derek get ahold of yourself!_

"Derek, Is something wrong?"

I shrugged, looking at the corner

"Your lieing.." She crossed her arms

"No i'm not.." I scratched my arm

"Your using distractions Derek.. I allways know ways you lie, Is that _fridge_ trying to beat you again?"

I looked at her, trying to hold back a laugh

It was funny watching him get scared of Casey..

"Pu-lease! I could have taken him!"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled "Lets not forget who actually beat him, without actually _trying _to beat him" She teased

I rolled my eyes playfully in responce

"So, why _are _you here?"

_shit.._

"Uh.. I am gonna need to tell you a couple of things.."

That means i need to replay everything by actually replaying everything..

"Like?"

"Okay, well when i was about 12 i cried when i got my heart broken for my first time... So untill about 3 years ago, i never let anyone in.. But when i met someone 3 years ago i fell inlove again, but couldnt tell her."

She seemed imediatly interested

"Whats with the admiting?"

"Dont inturrupt.."

She held up her hands and went back to listening

"I never really loved anyone as much as this girl, not Kendra nor Sally, this girl is allways number one.."

She nodded

"And I admit I do cry sometimes... And I hate seeing people cry because I dont know how to stop it and its just so irritating but I mostly hate it when this girl cries because i feel helpless, like i wanna hold her, and it sounds reeeaaallly mushy."

She smirked at the last statement

I even laughed "Well I do believe in romance but i believe it only leads to heartbrake.. So instead i ack like a jerk to her and i kinda think its funny when she's mad but i still feel bad about it."

"I also basicly get struck of shivers every time we have body contact... She likes to push, attack and harm me..."

I laughed at it this time

"Why dont you tell her?"

I looked up at her

"Casey, stand up.."

"What?"

"Just stand.."

"Okay?" She stood up and i took a step towards her

"Its hard not to tell her since i just did.. Twice.."

"Huh?"

I straitled her against the wall, kissing her like the very first time we did

I then back up "I love you Casey..."

She caught her breath and looked at me with warily eyes

"I didnt remember and you couldnt tell me??"

"Huh?" I smiled

"I cannot believe i forgot the most wierd thing that happend!" she laughed

"Lizzie! ED!"

The tweens ran through the door

Casey lights up more

"Are we back this time?"

They rush up to her in a group hug, Casey waving me over

_Uh.. No.._

I shake my head untill she gives me the puppy dog pout

"Cas-ey!" I winned

"Der-ek!" She winned back, I took her out of the group hug and kissed her again, she snaked her arms around my neck

"It was bad enough hearing about it" Lizzie groand, I felt her smile against my lips..

"Hey kids, sorry were late but we had to pick up Marti from the her moms.."

Nora and Dad came inside the door, Me and Casey stepped away from eachother

"Whats with you guys?"

"Nothing..." we said in a union

"Casey, If your gonna spend another night in Dereks room then like i say everynight, Obay the rules we gave you when you first dated.."

Our heads shot towards our parents..

"Okay and By the way Derek, you got mail.." She and Dad went down stairs

"They know?"

"I spend nights in your room?"

"George whent shopping willingly?"

Lizzie added to our rant

Edwin laughed and pulled her out of the room, I pulled Casey into mine and seen it filled with half of her stuff, all of mine, and my flashing computer.

"Wow, girls have alot of stuff.."

"My clothes are in here.."

Our eyes met wide

"we didnt.."

"We couldnt.."

"I dont wanna know.." We said in a union while checking out my e-mail

**Hey, Derek.. Its well, Its Derek.. I kinda sent it to myself and never opened it. Your probably suprised with this... But our parents know so its no big deal.. Everyone knowes and now its not a big deal! We kinda delt with things for you XP.**

**I hope you guys remember or this whould be pointless but I got this message from Casey of the future! I knew you'de allways be together... We had never broken up.**

**Oh and BTW we sleep in the same room and dont worry, we are **_**still **_**virgins so dont freak out like Casey is probably doing...**

Casey swatted at me

"Younger me said it! Not me!" I chuckled

**I got this e-mail like i said earlier by future Casey and well i figured to re-send it to me so you whould see it.. By the way i changed the song.. I figured the **_**actual **_**us whould want a song besides the alternat Uni- thing.. I figured being her step-brother and choosing a song is way easier since we know eachother so well**

**Well heres the e-mail below But I got Casey to re-write it..**

**Dear Derek and Casey, We figured we needed a song so we re-chose it for you instead of the wrong Casey (AU casey) And i had Dereks help.. it was easy since we had the same favorite song... Click below and hope you like it..**

**(CLICK HERE TO HEAR THE SONG)**

I looked at Casey who smiled sweetly and shrugged

"Ok.."

I clicked it and to my suprise our favorite song played.. I knew it never changed!

I dont patronize I realize  
I'm losing and this is my real life  
I'm half asleep and I am wide awake  
This habit is always so hard to break  
I don't wanna be the bad guy  
I've been blaming myself and I think you know why  
I'm killing time  
And times killing you, every way that I do

Our eyes grew wide and i quickly turned it up

Did you say "Please just follow me?"  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try to suck it up,  
I just cant suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else.

I took her hands and swung her around, watching her scream and laugh

"I though Derek doesnt Dance?"  
"Please just follow me."  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try to suck it up,  
I just cant suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else.

I smiled "I dont care if its with my Spacey!"

She glared playfully and swung we hard enought to fall on the bed

I'm under the gun  
You're like the only one  
I just can't decide what I'm running from  
This isn't what  
I wanted but  
I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut.  
It's not enough, (Its not enough)  
It's never enough. (Never enough)  
I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck.  
Can't focus it, but I try it.  
Over and over again

Did you say "Please just follow me?"  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try to suck it up,  
I just cant suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else.

"Please just follow me."  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try to suck it up,  
I just cant suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else.

"Please just follow me"  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try to suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel

Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me cause I cant stay with someone else  
Ill try and suck it up I just keep fucking up  
I want you all to myself

Did you say "Please just follow me?"  
I thought you wanted me  
'Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try to suck it up,  
I just cant suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else.

She pinned me down and deepend the longest kiss we ever had

Na na na na na

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: I dont know if i like this chapter... Its allright... lol well i got to start working on next chapter so stay tuned!**_

_**Thx!**_

_**BG4E**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Okay, stupid me is now writing 2 stories! OMG I AM CRAZY and i also have the sequel! Wow.... -.- Ah well, I can do it! infact if i dont then i will have nothing to do! hehe chapter 20 is up! **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Dereks POV**_

I backed up more onto the bed with Caseys lips still on mine, I let my hands rub her back and i could feel her hands in he hair, Pretty soon it turned into a blur

Casey strailed me against the bad, taking of her close till she was in her under garments and i did aswell, still kissing her i flipped her so i was ontop of her, Making sure to lock my door. then kissing Casey down her jaw line and her neck, I lost track of moans from me _and _her.

"_Derek_.."

----------------------

A couple of hours later, I ran a hand through my swetty hair

"Derek? What just happend?" Casey groaned

I looked down at her and me, then all of our clothes on the floor.

"Uh.. I cannot believe i just, just _did it_."

_It was wierd.. First i was a virgian then suddenly i'm not.. But that was completely amazing_

"That was.." I looked over to Casey

"Whoa.." She finnished, i ran a hand through her hair

"You know your all swetty she glared at me but still smiled

"Ya well i dont stink when i swet." She sang, i just rolled my eyes

Her eyes shot wide, quickly looking down then reliefe washed over her face

"What?" I asked then noticing what she ment

"I am not an idiot Case, I know about protection."

She just smirked tiredly "Ya well i kinda blurred around the time you had trouble uncliping my bra," she laughed. I just scoffed,playfully

"That should be a good thing." I chuckled out

"I cannot believe after all that i've went through with you, we did this.." She laughed, shaking her head

"Who whould have thought ide fall inlove with my step-sister." I looked up thinking of the time i first saw her.. she was beutifull but the thought that went through my mind is that it couldnt happen

"You know.. Derek?" I looked down at her

"Ya?" she bit her lip

"You say i love you alot.. Even when you had no memory me being your step-sister, So i wanna say something."

I smiled, running a hand through her hair

"I love you Derek, and i told myself that i whouldnt say it untill i was talking to _my _Derek and not just some random look-alike." i kissed the top of her head rubbing her arm

"I had allways loved you casey.. since the beginning, I love you too."

She giggled "What are you giggleing about now?" I teased

"You think younger Casey took our advice and stayed away from all those jerks?" I nodded

"If she knows whats good for you than ya." She scoffed and swatted at me playfully

"you know i might have to kill you after this right?" She joked.. I hope she's kidding

"You whouldnt kill your Dere Devil whould you?"

she rolled her eyed "Dere Devil? What happend to Dereka?" I glared playfully

"Fine then your no longer princess, your cookie cutter Casey." She glared

"I like princess, that way i get tooken away by the "Dere Devil"!" I laughed

"You are one wierd girl Mcdonald.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Boring... But ohwell i have dishes to do... I now gained chores since i didnt do them last week -.- now i have dishes, laundry, bed room, litter box, and livingroom duty ... Ugh... **_

_**BG4E**_


	21. Important!

_**I really hate myself for doing this but i have a Authors note.. I just hate these but ya..**_

_**So anyways this is important!**_

_**It will take a few days to update :( sorry for hold up but school is starting and i need to get ready! I promise it will only take a few days then i will update!**_

_**Update should be on the 25.. sorry guys but my school is important to me if i wanna act.. I will write an extra long chapter when i get back from all my things to do!**_

_**I also need help with my next chapter! what is the most romantic thing that happend to you before?? **_

_**I have a honetly good idea for next chapter but need ur help! Review or pm me bout it!**_

_**PS! if next chapter isnt up on the 25th then you guys get to yell at me! and i promise it should be up soon! thx BG4E and see ya next chapter!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: My "before school jobs" were tourcher for me! I am glad I can sit and type a chapter! All school suplies are done.. Clothes check... shoes check.. haircut check... hair die is yet to be done... and get stories done is a work in progress... so here is another chapter!**_

_**I decided sometimes it will be noones POV... so i'll lable it again!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Noones POV**_

"Casey. Wake. Up." This has been the fifth time Derek has told Casey to wake up... The girl was completely asleep

"Casey, if you dont get up _right _now i will be forced to get out my not-been-washed hockey gear and-"

Casey shot up, luckily not hitting Derek in the head, She smiled up at him with her eyes wide

"Up!" He chuckled

"Good morning." He greated, giving her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled while stretching "Morning handsom.. So you ready to finally find out what our parents thought and do thing of us?"

He nodded then shook his head "After." He said before pulling her through the door towards the stairs.

"Huh?"

"I need to show you something!" He said enthusiasticly while pulling her towards the back yard door.

"Derek?"

nothing...

"Dere?"

Still nothing

"You mind telling me why were going outside well i'm in my... Well i dont know.. _Pajama's?!_" she heard him chuckle

"I just thought you'd want some nice.." He trailed off, opening the door.

She gasped

"Outside breakfast!" He called out, holding his arms up around the scenery infront of her...

She was in complete awe, gaping at the sight infront of her.

It was a little table, a silky red cloth ontop actually reflected the light of the sun. There was a small vaise of daisy's in the middle with the vaise shaped like a swan. There stood plates of Pancakes, blue berry muffins and bacon with 2 cups of starbucks coffee beside the plates.

"Derek, did you do this?" Her gaze tore from the beutiful table to him. He smiled at her, grabbing her hand.

She usherd her towards the chair and pulled it out for her. "For you."

He sat down at across from her and started eating... Not like a pig though and he wasnt really shoving food forcfully in his mouth.. He was actually eating like a human should! Casey was completely amazed.

"Hey Case?" She shook her head from her thought and looked at him smiling "Yeah?"

He smiled back and took her hand from across the table "I love you." she smiled a big toothy smile at him "You dont know how much i love you Derek." She responded sweetly, he noticed her eyes looked on the verge of tears but at this second, He didnt care.

"Thoughs are happy tears right?" He laughed as she nodded still smiling..

He wiped a single tear from her cheek while rubbing his thumb on the hand he cradled

"I wanted you to have something..." He trailed. She watched as he pulled out a box and handed it to her.

She opened it slowley and gasped. there was before her, the necklace he allways wore, it was ether over or under his shirt. The black stringed necklace with a circled charm at the end.

She shook her head "Derek i cant take this from you." She held it out to him but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Casey, i love you so much. I want you to have it, and i promised myself that the day i fell inlove with someone that i knew i couldnt live without, ide give it to her... And she is sitting right infront of me."

He grabbed the necklace and stood up, going around the table and placed it around her neck. he romoved her hair from under it and helped her stand up.

"See? Everything that works for me works for you 100 times better." He smiled looking into her eyes that wore happy tears again.

"I love you so much Derek.. So this means i cant take it off?" She said jokingly. he just laughed

"Promise me forever." He said softly. She held the charm in her hand "I promise.. Forever."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, bracing her into a kiss.

they stayed like that for about a minout before pulling away for air.

Casey smiled again "Now you promise me something?" He nodded. He looked confusingly as she put her hands behind her back and then held up a golden ring with the initials C.M. on them.

"Forever?" He smiled and put it on his finger "Forever..." She smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss.

--

"Morning guys." Nora greated the two teens who had happened to know they were coming up from their basment bedroom.

--

_"Their coming!" Derek yelled in a whisper_

_"What do we do to make sure?" She asked and he smiled "I know.."_

_Before she could respond, she heard the steps getting closer and Derek pulled her into a long kiss._

_--_

"Morning Nora!" Derek said happily as he pulled away from shocked and blushing Casey.

"Normal morning I see!" George laughed from behind her. Good sighn. Derek and Casey both though

Casey pulled Derek down to whisper in his ear "Its normal?" He pulled away shrugging, still had a goofy smile on his face.

"Well kids, get ready for school. I have to say though, usually Edwin and Lizzie are down here in the kitchen. I thought the living room was your teritory?" George asked, pouring coffee.

The teens looked at eachother and headed for the stairs.

--

"I think it was funny the way Nora reacted to our kiss test.." Edwin trailed

"She only said that it was cute. George was the one that had the goofy smile!" She teastd as Edwin rolled his eyes.

"I still think we should have gotten our reaction when we got back on tape.."

Lizzie rolled her eyes

-

_"Lizzie! Please wake up!" Lizzie's eyes flutterd open to her boyfriend who happend to look flushed and scared. she laughed as he swooped her into a hug._

_"You scared me!" Lizzie smiled standing up and looking at him the whole way ._

_"Are-are we back?" She said hesitantly, looking around her usual room._

_"I think... I was passed out too, i dont know about Derek and Casey.."_

_He trailed off before their attention was turned to the door_

_"Marti?" The little girl put on a big toothy smile "Arent you guys gonna do your morning kiss? Its so romantic!" She chirped_

_Lizzie bit her lip looking at Edwin and he smiled "I guess some things have changed after we passed out..." _

_She just nodded "SO are you gonna kiss or what??" They heard the happy-go-lucky voice once more._

_They laughed and Edwin grabbed her into a kiss._

_Ones they pulled away they seen a awe-stuck Marti, with a Nora and George behind them "It __still__ reminds me of when we met Georgie! Give me a kiss!"_

_The kids looked in disgust as their parents started to PDA in the hall_

_The tweens looked at eachother with creeped lookes on their faces Lizzie shudderd "Are they macking?"_

_He nodded "Right infront of us.."_

_The looked at them for a moment before looking at eachother and yelling "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_

_-_

Lizzie shudderd "Lets hope that doesnt happen _everyday_.." Edwin nodded rapidly before pulling her into a kiss

"Der-ek!" They heard laughter behind the door and Edwin just opened it with an arm around Lizzies.

"See Spacey! They are almost _exactly _like us! But i'm cooler!"

She swatted at him playfully

"Kiss me." She simply said and Derek wrapped his arms around his waist and started to make out infront of the tweens..

They looked once again at eachother with a grossed out look on their face while their sibling "Tied tongs" Together.

They looked once more before looking at eachother again

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N: HEY GUYS! that was the last chapter .. i'm sorry but the main plot was over along time ago so i decided to end it here.. BUT BE SURE TO CATCH THE SEQUEL! There will be a authors note sometime later to tell you when first chapter is up! pce out and read some other stories of mine!**_

_**well untill i work on sequel!**_

_**BG4E!**_


End file.
